Noche Sangrienta
by tsukihyde
Summary: hola, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, la verdad escribí muchos a lo largo de mi vida jeje (no muy larga eh?) pero es la primera vez que me animo a publicar, por favor comenten enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Noche Sangrienta**

Por Tsukihyde Takarai

**Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste plis comenten**

**Capítulo 1**

Las luces de neón brillaban más que de costumbre y no sólo por el hecho de que era un viernes por la noche, donde todos los habitantes de la ruidosa ciudad de Tokio se volcaban y daban rienda suelta a todo el estrés acumulado de una semana de trabajo, sino porque esta noche en especial dentro de las dos pistas de baile de una de las discos más famosas de la ciudad, se encontraba celebrando el cumpleaños de uno de los cantantes más grandes de la historia del país del sol naciente.

Por fuera, las luces que podían dejar ciego a cualquiera, reflejaban el nombre del cumpleañero haciendo que todos se enteren de tan feliz acontecimiento y causando más de mil suspiros en todos aquellos que no fueron invitados puesto que en esta fiesta no estaban presentes más que grandes celebridades y gente exclusiva.

Dentro, el lugar estaba atestado de gente que de contorsionaba al ritmo de la música demostrando sus mejores pasos. El aroma a tabaco y alcohol inundaba el lugar seguido por las luces que tintineaban continuamente, prendiéndose y apagándose al ritmo de la música, la crème de la crème de Japón estaba reunida dentro de las cuatro paredes de aquel antro de lujo.

La decoración era exquisita, con toques de la época renacentista-barroca, en el lugar reinaban los colores rojo, plateado y negro con candeleros que brillaban con las luces que al igual que los vestidos plateados estilo francés Luis XIV que lucían las meseras , quienes iban de mesa en mesa atendiendo cada uno de los caprichos de los invitados.

El bar estaba situado al lado derecho del salón principal donde algunas personas se sentaban a beber y a charlar.

De repente, la música comenzó a disminuir hasta callarse por completo dejando oir los murmullos de los confundidos invitados.

-¡Distinguidas señoras y señores! – habló el DJ – es grato para el club "" recibir a tantas grandes personalidades , y más que nada de a nuestra querida celebridad que nos honra al habernos escogido para la celebración de su cumpleaños número 30… ¡recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a uno de los más grandes representantes del rock de nuestro país! ¡GACKT!

Todos enloquecieron, gritaban y aplaudían eufóricamente cuando todas las luces se juntaban iluminando el lado izquierdo del anfiteatro reflejando a Gackt Camui quien con paso firme pero lento se dirigía al centro del escenario levantando la mano derecha saludando a todos los presentes.

- Buenas noches…- dijo una vez que alcanzó el micrófono, lucía definitivamente grandioso, hermoso como un dios griego, alto y gallardo con un pantalón negro algo ajustado, una malla blanca sin mangas que se pegaba criminalmente a su bien formado torso y vientre; encima una chaqueta roja de cuero y un collar delicado de zafiros blancos. Su cabello café claro corto y rebelde hacían juego con sus ojos profundos y azules que resaltaban en su rostro suave y claro como la nieve

– A todos ustedes, muchas gracias por su presencia – continuó – y muy especialmente quiero agradecer a uno de mis grandes amigos casi mi hermano, por haber asistido, el más grande J-rocker de todo Japón ¡HYDE! – gritó señalando con la mano hacia el bar

Rápidamente las luces se dirigieron al lugar donde señalaba Gackt y se posaron sobre una figura de espaldas, sentado en una de las bancas del bar, y aunque todos esperaban que lo hiciera, este ni siquiera volteó al notar las luces sobre él.

Todo quedó en un absoluto, lúgubre e incómodo silencio ante la actitud de tan singular personaje.

-hum- carraspeó el Camui llamando la atención de la gente y de las luces que lo iluminaron nuevamente – esto…bueno…yo sólo espero que realmente estén disfrutando de la fiesta y…una vez más muchas gracias… - finalizó dejando de lado el micrófono dándoselo al DJ. Todos aplaudieron y ovacionaron una vez más, al mismo tiempo las luces volvían a tintinear con las primeras melodías de la siguiente ronda de baile.

Gackt bajó del escenario un tanto dudoso esquivando a algunos que intentaban abrazarlo y felicitarlo por su tanjoubi. No estaba seguro si era lo correcto, el ir a reclamarle a su "amigo-hermano" por aquella vergüenza que acababa de hacerle pasar, no sabía si eso afectaría a su orgullo y a sus bien respetados ego y amor propio, al fin de cuentas nunca pudo entender bien la forma de pensar de Hyde.

Aclaró su mente tomándose una copa de ron puro que cogió de una de las bandejas de las meseras y se dirigió hacia ese lugar; después de todo él se merecía una explicación, por la amistad que decía tenerle. Se acercó con pasos pausados para que no pareciera una afrenta y se paró al lado izquierdo de este.

-¡Qué es lo que pasa contigo Hideto Takarai! – sin poder evitarlo levantó la voz más de lo que hubiera querido; aún así Hyde no pareció escuchar, nuevamente no se movió ni un centímetro.

Gackt lo observó con cuidado y notó que a pesar de su fría actitud Hyde parecía un ángel, al menos la estatua de uno debido a su rigidez. Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro de cuero ajustado y una polera plateada que se ajustaba perfectamente a su delicada figura con mangas algo cortas que dejaban ver sus bien formados y tatuados brazos, un collar que parecía de púas y un corte de cabello exquisito, lo llevaba negro como el petróleo y corto, rebelde que brillaba con las luces mientras que sus ojos color café claro se posaban fijamente sobre su copa de whisky.

Gackt notó que alrededor de este ángel había un aura oscura tal vez inducida por las dos botellas vacías de whisky y una hielera semivacía que estaban sobre la barra a su lado. Ahora comprendía su actitud, estaba algo ebrio, lo que no entendía era el QUÉ causaba esa necesidad desesperada por alcohol de parte del Laruku.

- Oye Hyde…estas bebiendo demasiado… - hizo una pausa porque pensó que lo que acababa de decir sonaba a reproche y trató de arreglarlo. – Se que no soy tu padre, pero aquí hay mucha gente de la prensa que amará contarle a todos que el famoso Haido Takarai se pegó tremenda borrachera en el cumpleaños de su amigo Gackt Camui… - Hyde apenas y se movió para beberse lo que quedaba en el vaso - …sabes que si tienes un problema puedes contármelo y te ayudaré en todo lo que esté a mi alcance…

- Disculpen… - interrumpió una periodista que se acercaba con una grabadora y un sujeto con una cámara fotográfica – somos de la cadena NHK… ¿podemos hacerles una entrevista? ¿O al menos sacarles unas cuantas fotos juntos? – puso una gran sonrisa.

Gackt miró a su amigo que nuevamente no mostró ninguna reacción y que se servía otra copa de su ya ahora tercera botella. – lo lamento este no es un buen momento – les dijo volviéndose a ellos.

- Entiendo…bueno, será en otra ocasión.

- De acuerdo, yo responderé a sus preguntas más tarde.

-¡Muchas gracias! Y…espero que todo esté bien – dijo mirando a Hyde. – Muy feliz cumpleaños. – y se retiró con su fotógrafo haciendo una reverencia.

Una vez que se fue Gackt se volvió a Hyde y se apoyó sobre la barra – Al menos pudiste negar con la cabeza – una vez más no hubo reacción - …olvídalo… - dijo rindiéndose finalmente.

Una mano se posó sobre el brazo que aún estaba sobre la barra cuando se disponía a retirarse deteniéndolo.

- …-

-¿Hyde?

-… ¿Ya no vas a quererme…? – dijo Hyde al fin en un susurro casi imperceptible sosteniendo el brazo de Gackt

-¿Qué? – dijo acercándose para escuchar mejor - ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¿Ya no vas a quererme? … me dijo… - su voz claramente se quebraba aun manteniendo la vista perdida en su copa.

- ¿te dijo? ¿Quién te lo dijo Doiha? – dijo en tono cariñoso para reconfortarlo. Acercó una silla y se sentó muy cerca de él - ¿Hyde?

Este guardó silencio una vez más por un corto tiempo, Gackt aguardaba pacientemente.

- Revisaba unos documentos en mi sala cuando ella entró bruscamente y me arrojó un sobre con papeles en su interior….

/flashback/

- ¡Necesito que firmes estos papeles! – gritó Megumi una vez que Hyde cogió bien el sobre y comenzó a abrirlo, no podía creerlo, eran los papeles del divorcio.

-Megumi…

-No necesito de tu sermón ahora, ya estoy harta de tener la misma discusión todo el tiempo, además no cuento con el tiempo para eso…alguien…- tartamudeó nerviosa – alguien me está esperando.

-Megumi por favor…debes reconsiderar, no lo hagas por mi porque ya está claro que yo no te importo más… - la voz se le quebraba pero se tranquilizó porque no debía mostrar debilidad – hazlo por él, por nuestro hijo…no es justo para el niño que nos separemos…

-… ¿Mamá? – Se escucho una pequeña voz desde el marco de la puerta - ¡Mamá qué bueno que viniste! – corrió hacia su madre.

- ¡No te acerques! – Sentenció ella poniéndole un alto con la mano, el niño se detuvo bruscamente en medio de la sala – no tengo tiempo…sólo vine un momento…ya me voy.

-Pero mami… - comenzaba a sollozar

- ¡Ya basta! ¡No llores! ¿O tú también piensas usar esas técnicas para conmoverme? Si no le funcionan a él – señaló a Hyde con la cabeza - ¿Qué te hace pensar que me quedaré por ti?

-¡Es suficiente Megumi! – Estalló Hyde pues no podía soportar la forma en que trataba al pequeño Akira - ¡No tienes porque desquitarte con nuestro hijo! Él sólo quería…

-¡Nuestro hijo, nuestro hijo! ¡Ya deja de llamarlo así, es más hijo mío que tuyo!

-Oye… - dijo tratando de disimular el dolor que habían causado estas palabras – se que hubieron días en que no venía a casa pero no eran por mi querer, estaba trabajando…y eso no te da derecho a decir que no es mi hijo.

-¡Jajajajajaja! – Se carcajeó revoleando los ojos - ¿Eres un tonto cierto?...

-¡No llames tonto a mi papá! – gritó el niño con furia pero ella no le puso atención y continuó.

-¿Acaso no entiendes lo que estoy diciendo? . .HIJO – hizo una pausa muy marcada entre cada palabra – lo nuestro fue sólo un mal chiste, necesitaba afirmar mi carrera como cantante, es por eso que yo…

-¡NO!...no…no es verdad, ¿es una broma? Cierto – Gritó Hyde, lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas

-Yo no te amo…nunca lo hice, sólo me enamoré una sola vez en mi vida…y pensé que pasaba lo mismo contigo, pensé que te casabas sólo por interés; para promocionarnos, ya el que te hayas enamorado…es tu problema.

Hyde se sentía desvanecer, no daba crédito a lo que oía. El niño lloraba profusamente.

- De hecho la persona que me espera es él, el único a quien amé de verdad y…y – dudó un momento – el padre del niño – soltó finalmente, no le importaba terminar de destruir al hombre que tenía enfrente.

Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron años y Hyde finalmente se derrumbó sobre el sofá, se sujetó la cabeza con las manos mientras sus codos se apoyaban en sus rodillas, su cabello formaba una cortina entre sus ojos y ella, no podía, no quería verla. Recordó uno de sus éxitos "Blurry Eyes" porque sus ojos estaban completamente nublados por las lágrimas, no podía asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

Aún anegado en esa espiral de pensamientos dolorosos pudo reconocer la figura de un bolígrafo sobre la mesita central donde hasta hace poco revisaba sus documentos. Lo cogió y comenzó a firmar los papeles del sobre uno a uno, sin reflexionar, sin pensar siquiera, ya no podía más, aquellas palabras; esas que acababa de oír habían terminado por destruirle el corazón, el razonar, nada importaba, sólo creía que tal vez, sólo tal vez si firmaba todos esos papeles ese dolor en su corazón se iría, desaparecería pero no, no se iba, es más se volvió más fuerte y punzante cuando firmó el último papel.

Cogió el sobre y lo arrojó al sillón más cercano a ella – Vete… - dijo con un susurro apenas audible – lárgate…no quiero volver a verte – quiso gritar, quiso expulsar de su ser un gran ¡VETE! Pero no pudo, su garganta se cerró por completo, se sujetó con más fuerza la cabeza sin levantar la mirada, sólo vio la sombra de ella en la alfombra cuando se acercó para recoger los papeles. Las lágrimas nublaron su visión totalmente, ya no podía ver nada, oyó un grito desgarrador que decía ¡MAMÁ! Seguido de un fuerte portazo, la puerta se cerró fuertemente al igual que su mente y su corazón, cerró fuertemente los ojos y lanzó un grito como el de un animal herido de muerte. Dolía, la herida dolía mucho – la peor tortura es tener el corazón destruido – pensó, sólo quería morir.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó luego de eso, pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba sentado en el piso del pasillo de la que fue la habitación de ambos, apoyado en la puerta de esta con una botella de licor en la mano, ya estaba casi vacía. De pronto una melodía llegó a su mente, era un coro, la inspiración para una nueva canción llegó a él de repente en un momento equivocado, como le pasaba casi siempre y así comenzó a tararearla:

"Umi wo wataru…kobune wa tooku"

"Negai wo komete…daichi wo moto…meru"

"Sou watashi no…kokoro wa hitotsu"

"Eien no chikai wo sono te ni yudanete…"

La inspiración fluía de él tan naturalmente mientras oía el sonido de violines en su cabeza…

"Ima Watashi ni…sadame no toki wo"

"Tsugu kane no ne ga narihibiiteiru"

La flor favorita de ella ¿Cuál era? Luego de una pausa lo recordó y continuó…

"Aa anemone…Aa anemone"

"Ano oka wo akaku someyuku koro ni wa…"

"Anata e to…"

Si…como deseaba que esta melodía llegue hasta ella…

"Tabidatteiru"

"Anata e to "

Arrastrándose hacia ella…

"Tabidatte Aa"

"Anata e to…"

Sujetó bien la botella del cuello y con toda su fuerza la quebró contra el marco de la puerta. De pronto sonó su celular, lo cogió y vio que era un mensaje de Tetsu, ni siquiera lo leyó sólo notó que tenía más de 100 llamadas perdidas y 50 y tantos mensajes, seguro sus amigos ya se enteraron de todo y se preocupaban por él pero ya nada le importaba, arrojó el celular contra la pared de enfrente y voló en mil pedazos, cogió la botella rota con ambas manos y la puso sobre su cuello, pensó en acabar con todo…entonces lo oyó.

-Papá…

Quitó la botella y la escondió detrás de él mientras el niño se le acercaba, había salido de su habitación

- Papá… - le sorprendió que aún lo llamara así, -…- hubo una gran pausa-…ahora… ¿Ya no vas a quererme?

Hyde lo miró atónito.

Se puso de pie como pudo pero no resistió mucho, estaba muy mareado y cayó nuevamente esta vez en cuatro, el pequeño corrió y trató de ayudarlo, se puso de rodillas y se abalanzó contra él, el niño trastabilló pero no cayó, Hyde lo abrazó con toda su fuerza y lo besaba mientras ambos lloraban.

- Mi hijo…tu siempre serás mi hijo…eso no cambiará nunca.

/Fin del Flashback/

Gackt lo miraba atónito no podía creer todo lo que su amigo había estado sufriendo, lo cruel que podía ser esa mujer

-Aún hoy cuando lo veo su mirada refleja un gran dolor, no importa cuánto finja se que está sufriendo…y no… no puedo hacer nada…no puedo…ni siquiera…- ya no dijo nada más, se recostó sobre su brazo izquierdo extendido sobre la barra.

-Hyde… - Gackt no sabía que decirle, ahora lo sabía todo, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar, ¿Qué le diría? Que entendía? … no podía decirle eso porque no lo hacía, no sabía lo que se sentía estar en la situación de Hyde, no podía sentir lo mismo que su gran amigo, no era verdad y no iba a empezar a mentirle ahora. Puso sus pensamientos en orden y dijo lo que le pareció más apropiado en ese momento – Yo estoy a tu lado…Haido…- y lo acercó a él en un abrazo fraterno rodeando con su brazo derecho los hombros de Hyde y reclinando su cabeza por encima de la de él quien sólo se dejo hacer.

Un flash furtivo de cámara fotográfica los sorprendió y tuvieron que separarse

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Quién fue?! – preguntó Gackt muy molesto

-ya debo irme… - dijo Hyde levantándose de pronto, pero apenas y pudo mantenerse en pie, estaba pasado de copas y se tambaleaba a cada paso – mi hijo debe estar preocupado…

- ¡chotto…espera Hyde! – decía Gackt siguiéndolo - ¡No puedes irte y menos en esa condición! ¡No permitiré que conduzcas así, te matarás…!

- Yame yo…deja de gritar …no manejaré… - aún se tambaleaba – llamé a Hideaki mi chofer…ya debe estas llegando… y continuó su recorrido hacia la puerta del local

- Hyde…espera por favor…

- ¿Podemos extraer una muestra de sangre del espécimen Nº1? – preguntaba un sujeto con bata blanca como de doctor y unos lentes de vidrio grueso, era algo mayor con aire imponente

-No señor… - contestó otro con la misma apariencia sólo que más joven – aún es muy inestable.

-¡No es posible! – se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar rápidamente por los pasillos de un lugar lúgubre que parecía ser un lugar abandonado, era una verdadera sorpresa encontrar vida en un lugar así. Iba caminando por un corredor largo lleno de puertas de la que alguna vez fue una gran fábrica de textiles y que ahora estaba totalmente vacía, o al menos… eso parecía...

Abrió una de las puertas y he aquí en medio estaba un gran domo de cristal lleno de agua que burbujeaba como una gran pecera, tenía varios cables que se conectaban a él los que a su vez terminaban en grandes computadoras que monitoreaban el domo. Alrededor de este, habían cerca de 20 tipos más con pinta de médicos que controlaban las máquinas y observaban de cerca aquello que contenía esta gran esfera de cristal.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible?! – Entró gritando - ¡¿Cómo es posible que aún no hayamos podido conseguir una maldita muestra?! ¡Una maldita muestra! Ya han pasado casi 30 años desde que pudimos hacernos de este maravilloso ejemplar ¡Y me dicen que hasta ahora no hemos podido hacer ningún progreso!

-pero señor…es que no ha sido nada sencillo – contestó uno de ellos – fue un verdadero milagro que los recolectores de esas épocas hayan conseguido ponerla dentro del domo EJ51, pero aún así…aunque esto disminuye su poder…es posible que si le damos tan sólo un milímetro de oportunidad es decir, si cometemos un pequeñísimo error será lo último que hagamos…

Todos pusieron la mirada sobre el domo, en lo que contenía y en él se podía distinguir la figura de una persona dentro, era una muchachita de más o menos 17 años de pequeña estatura con la piel blanca, muy blanca, casi parecía de papel, su cabello era de un negro intenso y hermoso, era muy largo ya que la puntas podían llegarle sin problema hasta los pies aunque ahora flotaba en el agua del domo al igual que ella.

Tenía una especie de casco en la cabeza que derivaba en una centena de cables que se conectaban con el exterior de la esfera, en la cara tenía un respirador que aislaba su sistema respiratorio del agua, ambos tanto el casco como el respirador le cubrían casi toda la cara, además sus brazos estaban atados con una camisa de fuerza. Todo esto le daba la apariencia de un ángel capturado.

- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo – continuó el sujeto del principio – incluso la inanición ya debe haber hecho algún efecto en ella, no ha probado una sola gota desde que está aquí sin mencionar las drogas y choques eléctricos que le hemos estado suministrando ¡¿Y me dicen que aún le temen?!

- Ayer hizo explotar 10 de las computadoras cuando intentamos tomar una muestra de su sangre…y ni siquiera se movió, lo hizo con su mente…creo que aún es muy pronto para que…

-¡Basta de excusas! ¡Aquí las cosas las tiene que hacer uno mismo para que funcionen! – dijo abalanzándose contra la computadora principal que se encontraba frente al domo y manipulando el panel principal hizo que una fuerte descarga eléctrica impactara contra el frágil cuerpo de la muchacha quien se retorció un poco para luego quedar totalmente quieta.

-¿Lo ven? Eso era todo lo que necesitaban, una descarga de 10.000 voltios…y listo… ¡listo! - Gritó eufórico – ahora podemos tomar las muestras que queramos, ahora tú – ordenó a uno de los que estaban ahí - muévete y has que el LJ45 se vacíe, entraré yo mismo a coger una muestra de sangre, y tú… - estuvo a punto de dar otra orden pero fue interrumpido por un ruido detrás de él, se dio vuelta hacia el domo y notó que una pequeñísima grieta se había formado en la parte superior de él.

-Pero que demon...-no pudo terminar porque de pronto el lugar empezó a temblar como si se tratara de un terremoto pero no era así, aún cuando estaban todos en el suelo pudieron notar que tal fenómeno estaba siendo producido por la persona del domo, vieron con horror como su cuerpo comenzaba a perder esa forma encantadora para convertirse en lo que ellos llaman "un monstruo" aunque…

El domo se partió en mil pedazos con un estruendo ensordecedor, miles de astillas volaron por los aires decapitando y mutilando a algunos entre los cuales estaba el científico que ocasionó todo esto. Los que sobrevivieron se levantaron para poder salir del lugar pero vieron como toda esperanza de vida se desvanecía ante ellos cuando el manubrio de la puerta se fundía sellando la puerta, estaba claro que se trataba de ella, era ella quien estaba haciendo todo esto, se dieron vuelta y contemplaron una de las criaturas más increíbles pero aterradoras que ni siquiera en sus sueños o pesadillas se habrían imaginado. Era la personificación de la muerte.

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar por todo el edificio y una legión de guardias uniformados corrían armados hasta el piso subterráneo encontrándose con una puerta que no se abría por mas intentos que hacían, no importaba cuanto dispararan o cuantas dinamitas arrojaran esta no cedía, después de todo fueron ellos quienes la diseñaron para que resistiera cualquier tipo de ataque sin mencionar que la puerta parecía estar sellada por dentro.

Ddentro se podían escuchar gritos desgarradores - ¡Tenemos que abrir esa puerta! – Gritaba uno de los guardias.

De pronto se hizo un silencio casi petrificante – esperen…esperen – dijo el guardia que parecía estar al mando haciéndose y haciendo que todos dieran un paso hacia atrás. La puerta se abrió muy lentamente rompiendo el silencio, y cuando se hubo abierto por completo del interior salió de forma caudalosa el agua que hasta hace poco contenía el domo mezclada con la sangre de todos los científicos acompañada de sus cuerpos mutilados.

Los guardias que estaban hasta al frente resbalaron y cayeron al piso bañándose en toda esa porquería mientras veían horrorizados partes humanas dispersadas por todos lados y encima de ellos.

En el interior de esa habitación distinguieron la figura de una persona, pero no se podía distinguir bien a causa de todo el humo que había, de pronto comenzó a acercarse hasta que se la pudo ver. Ahí estaba de pie frente a todos quienes se quedaron pasmados ya que se trataba sólo de una adolescente, el superior de todos sabía de quien se trataba y gritó - ¡Disparen!

Todos comenzaron a disparar a quema ropa pero las balas se detuvieron en el aire la niña comenzó a caminar hacia ellos arrastrando su hermoso cabello ya sin camisa de fuerza sino mas bien con un camisón blanco sin mangas que le llegaba a las rodillas, mantenía la cabeza gacha como arrepentida pero inmediatamente las balas volaron de regreso matando a todos los guardias del frente, los demás comenzaron a huir desesperadamente, la muchachita levantó la mano derecha señalando el cielo y en ese momento…todo explotó.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! – gritaron algunos de los invitados que vieron la explosión a lo lejos, allá por el lado norte de la ciudad, incluso Hyde y Gackt lo vieron.

-tranquilos todos… - dijo el DJ quien le bajó el volumen a la música para que su voz pueda escucharse a través de los micrófonos – la explosión fue por el barrio industrial, ahí hay muchas fabricas en desuso y seguramente están demoliendo una para construir una moderna en su lugar.

Entonces todos olvidaron rápidamente el incidente volviendo al baile.

-escucha Hyde – Gackt se paró frente a él y lo sujetó por los hombros con ambas manos – iré contigo.

-No, no, no – dijo haciendo aspavientos con una de sus manos tambaleándose un poco.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso.

-No, escucha Gac-chan...hoy es tu día, debes disfrutarlo, no te preocupes por mi – se ladeó y casi se cae de no ser que Gackt lo tenía sujeto – escucha…yo estaré bien, los chicos de la banda están al tanto de todo…de hecho ellos están ahora en mi casa cuidando a…mi hijo…todos han sido muy buenos y ahora lo único que deseo es estar a su lado…

-está bien…- aceptó a regaña dientes – pero llamará a Tetsu para preguntarle como estás. Mañana iré a tu casa y pasaremos tiempo de calidad con Akira ¿Te parece?

-Hai, hai – se tambaleó una vez más y se separó de Gackt

-Cuídate Haido…ey, ¿Te acompaño hasta que llegue Hideaki?

-No Gackt tranquilo, ya ha pasado un buen rato desde que lo llamé ya debe estar por llegar si acaso no llegó, además…si te ven salir te rodearán y quedaremos atrapados, no señor…no tengo tiempo para eso, tú llamas mucho la atención… - afirmaba con la mano.

Gackt se sonrió - ¿acaso tú no? ¿Crees que no te rodearán en cuanto te acerques a la puerta?

-Para eso tengo esto – dijo y del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón sacó un gorro de lana y unos lentes para sol, se los puso cubriéndose todo el cabello y los ojos con lo que prácticamente parecía otro. - ¿Lo ves? Nadie me reconocerá, saldré por la puerta de atrás ahí nadie me verá le dije a Hideaki que me esperara ahí…adiós… - dijo finalmente dándole la espalda y agitando la mano como despedida y salió por la puerta del servicio.

Gackt subió los escalones hacia el piso de arriba donde había ventanas que daban a la parte trasera del local. –Hyde…- dijo suspirando mientras lo veía apenas parado frente a la calzada mirando a todos lados esperando a que apareciera su chofer. Lo que le había pasado era algo terrible, no podía creer que existiera una persona más baja en el universo como la ex mujer de Hyde, ahora la odiaba más aunque antes no era del todo de su agrado. – ¡sousuke!

-Dígame señor – respondió el guardaespaldas de Gackt ante el llamado de este.

-Por favor síguelo y asegúrate de que esté bien hasta que suba a su auto.

-Como ordene señor.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, en el apartamento del vocalista de los laruku, tres adultos y un niño se la estaban pasando de lo más divertido jugando póker.

-¿estás seguro de que a Doiha no le molestará que le estemos enseñando a su hijo a jugar Póker? – preguntó Yuki mientras ponía una carta sobre la mesa.

- Yo se lo dije – contestó Tetsu.

- tranquilos…seguro que no se molesta – dijo Ken defendiéndose ante las recriminaciones del bajista y líder de la banda mientras colocaba otra carta sobre la mesa.

- De acuerdo, pero si lo hace le diremos inmediatamente que fuiste tú el que insistió en que jugáramos póker, serás el primero en caer. – puso su carta sobre la misma mesa

-jajaja – Dijo Yuki fingiendo una risa – caerás dentro del infierno…no hay nada peor que encontrarse frente al Akuma enojado.

- si yo fuera tu Ken empezaría a hacer mis maletas, no creo que a mi papá le agrade mucho que me hayas enseñado este juego de perdición… - dijo Akira colocando su carta.

-¿Tú también estas de su lado? – Dijo Ken fingiendo dolor – ¿Así es como me agradeces que te haya enseñado algo tan invaluable que te ayudará en el futuro?

-¿Cómo podría ayudarle esto en su futuro? – dijo Tetsu en tono de burla.

-¿Acaso quieres convertirlo en un loco obsesivo por los juegos y las apuestas? – preguntó Yuki riendo - ¿le darás ese argumento a Hyde? Suerte con eso Kitamura.

-Pero seguro que Akira-chan me apoya, ¿cierto? No le dirás a tu papi que fui yo quien te enseñó ¿verdad? – se inclinó hacia el niño que estaba a su lado con ojos tiernos y suplicantes – que dices ¿ayudaras al tío Ken?

Akira rió divertido.

-¿Tío Ken? ¿Cuál tío? – Tetsu levantó la voz riendo - ¿cómo se te ocurre que podrías llegar a ser el tío del pequeño de nuestro pequeño tan fácilmente? Aún te falta mucho, quizás de aquí a unos cien mil años, iluso ¿Verdad Akira-chan?

-Si tío Tetsu.

-¿Tío Tetsu? – dijo Ken.

-Bien dicho pequeño – dijo Yuki haciéndose participe de la broma.

-Gracias tío Yuki.

-¡¿tio Yuki?! – Dijo Ken ofendido.

¡jajajajajaja! – todos rieron ante la cara de Ken

-¿Y yo? Hey, todos se pusieron de acuerdo… ¿Y yo?

Todos reian, momentos como este eran los que Akira más disfrutaba porque realmente se sentía bien con los amigos de su papá, los quería mucho y le gustaba verlos reír de esa forma, ojalá su papá también…a él le gustaría verlo reírse de ese modo.

-¿Estas bien Akira-chan? – preguntó Tetsu preocupado por el cambio repentino en el semblante del pequeño.

-¿Eh? – Akira volvió a la realidad y noto que los tres lo miraban preocupados. – ah…jeje…lo lamento, es sólo que…

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo Ken abrazándolo por los hombros.

-Puedes confiar en nosotros – dijo Yuki.

-Me gustaría que mi papá…

Todos comprendieron.

-Tu papá es el hombre más fuerte y decidido que he conocido jamás, se que muy pronto lo verás reír así como todos nosotros – Contestó Tetsu acariciando su cabeza – lo hará por ti, el ser que más ama.

El pequeño sonrió reconfortado, de pronto Yuki se ladeó un poco hacia Ken el cual usando esa genialidad para las bromas dijo. -¡Ey! ¡¿Estás tratando de ver mis cartas?!

-¡¿Yo?! – contestó Yuki indignado

-¿Yo? – Lo imitó Ken - mira nomas como trata de fingir ahora.

-¡Yo no estaba mirando tus cartas!

-¡Es verdad! Nos olvidamos del juego – dijo Tetsu mientras todos reían – a ver muestren sus manos señores, empezaré yo.

Así colocó sus cartas sobre la mesa seguido de Yuki, quienes no tenían nada.

-es mi turno… – dijo Ken – señoras y señores – puso su mano de cartas sobre la mesa – tengo escalera queridos amigos míos jajajaja – se abalanzó sobre las fichas viéndose ganador pero una pequeña manito lo detuvo.

-No tan rápido – dijo Akira poniendo sus cartas sobre la mesa – Tengo full amigo…

Todos veían asombrados y más Ken que no lo podía creer

-creo que esto es cuando dicen que el alumno superó al maestro – dijo Yuki rompiendo el silencio.

Todos se rompieron a reír nuevamente

-¡No puedo creer que el gran Kitamura Ken As de las cartas haya perdido ante un niño! – gritaba Ken cogiéndose la cabeza.

-Bueno, bueno – Dijo Tetsu levantándose – ya casi son las 12, es hora de dormir – miró a Akira.

-ahhhhh, noooooooo. – reclamó Akira

- ¿tan temprano? – dijo Ken.

-Él no tiene los mismos hábitos vampíricos que tú – regaño Tetsu.

-pero es que yo…- dijo Akira – quería estar despierto hasta que mi papá llegue.

-eso no será posible pequeño, tu papá llegará muy tarde.

-No será así – dijo Yuki – hace un rato llamó a Hideaki para que vaya a recogerlo, ya debe estar llegando al local donde esta Hyde.

En ese momento Akira miro a Tetsu fijamente con ojitos de borrego ablandándolo.

-de acuerdo…

-¡Si! – gritaron todos.

- ok, vamos a preparar unos sándwiches con unos refrescos ¿me acompañas Akira? – y así junto con Tetsu fueron a la cocina.

-Mientras nosotros buscaremos alguna buena película en la televisión – dijo Yuki pero Ken ya se le había adelantado y cambiaba de canales rápidamente.

-Esta película es fantástica…

-¿Qué es? …Pero que demo…

Era la película más sangrienta que se puedan imaginar (el nombre? Quien sabe :P)

-¿Dónde está ese baka? – Decía Hyde quitándose los lentes y la gorra para que su chofer no tenga problemas al reconocerlo además de que la lana le producía alergia - ¿Cuánto más piensa hacerme esperar? Pensé que ya estaría aquí…- cogió su móvil dispuesto a llamarlo pero vio cómo su jeep negro se acercaba del Este a toda velocidad hasta detenerse totalmente delante de él.

Alejado un par de metros atrás, estaba Sousuke el guardaespaldas de Gackt que vio detenerse el auto del joven Takarai frente a él terminando con la misión que le encomendara su jefe. Se dio vuelta haciéndole una señal de "Todo bien" a su jefe que miraba desde una de las ventanas del club. Gackt asintió.

Todas las ventanas del auto estaban cerradas cosa que lo extrañó, pero rápidamente la ventana del chofer comenzó a bajar.

-¡Al fin! – Dijo Hyde sin prestarle atención al rostro de su chofer - ¿Dónde te habías metido? Empezaba a creer que… ¿estás bien? – dijo cuando lo vio a los ojos.

El semblante de Hideaki estaba marcado por el terror; Hyde lo miró un momento hasta que estuvo a punto de preguntar qué le ocurría pero, luego de un fuerte ¡Bang! Su propio rostro se hallaba manchado con la sangre de su chofer.

Escuchó un disparo, se dio vuelta rápidamente metiendo su mano instintivamente en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y sacando su revólver calibre 45 que se supone usaría para defender a su Jefe si la ocasión lo requería. Ahora lo requería, pues su mismísimo jefe le dio la orden de proteger a aquel cantante.

- ¡Alto! – Gritó a los sujetos que por la fuerza metían al vocalista de L'arc-en-ciel a su propio auto - ¡¿Qué creen que están…?!– Escuchó un segundo estruendo seguido de un dolor punzante en el estómago; no murió como lo esperaba, pero las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarlo cayendo primero de rodillas para terminar totalmente bocabajo con la mirada fija en el rostro de su amado Jefe quien con los ojos muy abiertos no daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar.

- Lo lamento mi señor Gackt…le he fallado.

Lentamente subió una de sus manos hasta su cara, se limpió la mejilla derecha suavemente y mirando sus dedos se percató de que lo que le acababa de bañarle el rostro era la sangre de su chofer Hideaki, vio con horror que detrás del ahora cuerpo sin vida de este, había un hombre de pinta mafiosa sosteniendo el arma que le quitó la vida a su empleado. No pudo si quiera reaccionar porque de la parte trasera del coche salieron velozmente 2 sujetos de iguales pintas que lo sujetaron fuertemente por ambos brazos. Un hombre a unos metros atrás de él gritó ¡ALTO!

Giró la cabeza para ver quién era, pero vio que el hombre se desplomaba a causa de un segundo disparo que salió de la parte trasera de su auto, dentro había un hombre más quien después de dispararle a aquel hombre lo tomó por la camiseta y lo jaló hacia adentro, de un momento a otro y gracias a los otros sujetos que lo cogieron de los brazos y piernas, estaba dentro de su auto con rumbo a quien sabe dónde.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta, un disparo y Hyde daba un paso atrás tambaleándose sin llegar a caer, su guardaespaldas se daba vuelta y sacaba su revólver, dos tipos salían del auto de Hyde y lo sujetaban por ambos brazos, el guardaespaldas corría para salvarlo, otro disparo y Sousuke se desplomaba, otro tipo se asomó por el asiento trasero del auto jalando a Hyde hacia adentro.

-¡HYDE! – gritó con desesperación que aumentaba cuando vio como arrojaban el cuerpo de Hideaki afuera y cerraban la puerta arrancando y llevándose a Hyde.

Rápidamente bajó las escaleras empujando a todo aquel que se ponía en su camino, salió por la puerta del servicio y corrió directamente hasta su empleado,

- tranquilo, estarás bien…- dijo Gackt al notar que Sousuke aún estaba con vida.

Corrió hacia su auto mientras llamaba a una ambulancia mirando el auto que se alejaba velozmente llevándose a Hyde.

-No dejaré que se lo lleven…- dijo subiendo a su convertible lujoso y muy veloz.

Pisando a fondo arrancó siguiendo el auto de Hyde a toda velocidad – no permitiré que lo lastimen, si lo hacen ¡los mataré!

**Continuara...**

bueno espero que les haya gustado, ahor sólo dire: capítulo terminado a las 19:45 escuchando Natsu no Yuuutsu-time to say good bye de L'arc-en-ciel


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notas del fic: **aquí reportándome y actualizando este fic loco XD muchas gracias por leer y mil perdones si decepciono a algunos, pero este no es un fic gakuhai. Y antes de comenzar, me gustaría agradecer muy especialmente a una gran amiga "Talvella tuuli" que me hizo el gran favor de revisar este capítulo para que bueno, lo que vayan a leer sea de gran calidad, ella es una gran lingüiista y no cabe duda de que gracias a ella este fic será cada vez mejor. Bueno pues Enjoy it!

**CAPÍTULO 2 **

"Seis". Pudo contar seis sujetos totalmente desconocidos en su coche. Dos de ellos estaban sentados en el asiento trasero y apresaban cada uno de sus brazos. Habían quitado los asientos del medio dejando espacio para recostarlo**,** mientras otros dos le sujetaban los pies. Empezaba a creer que haber comprado un auto tan amplio con tres filas de asientos y con capacidad para 10 personas era una estupidez**,** pues nunca subían más de tres personas al mismo**. **Esto le daba a sus captores el espacio suficiente para tenerlo bien sujeto y totalmente a su merced. Ahora pagaba las consecuencias de semejante compra.

Dos de los 6 tipos se sentaban adelante —en los asientos del piloto y copiloto**. **Uno conducía como desquiciado, en tanto el último sólo daba instrucciones.

Toda su borrachera había quedado atrás, o gran parte de ella. En esos instantes, estaba lo suficientemente lúcido como para darse cuenta de que todo andaba mal.

— ¡¿Quién demonios son ustedes?!— Gritó cobrando fuerzas y forcejeando para que lo soltaran.

El hombre que los instruía se dio vuelta y, deslizándose por entre los asientos, quedó delante de él**.**

— ¿Te gustaría saber quiénes somos?— Dijo con voz melosa, –no somos precisamente los demonios, pero sí somos sus representantes.

— ¿Qué?

—Somos los que haremos que tu vida o, mejor dicho, que "tu muerte" sea un verdadero infierno… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Terminó riendo estruendosamente.

El terror se apoderó de Hyde en cuerpo y mente.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

— ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde diablos está?! – Buscaba desesperado en su guantera un cantante muy molesto, en tanto conducía a toda velocidad siguiendo el auto donde se encontraba su mejor amigo secuestrado. -¡Aquí estás! – Gritó triunfante al encontrar su pistola DESERT EAGLE CALIBRE .50 que Chachamaru le vendió hace un par de semanas. Ahora, no se arrepentía de haberla adquirido, pues la necesitaba más que nunca.

Pensó en darle un tiro eficaz y certero a cada una de las llantas traseras, no sería problema para él debido a su gran puntería, sin embargo, –maldición. Si disparo y pierden el control… lastimaré también a Hyde–. Se dijo recalculando mejor las cosas.

Sopesó que lo mejor sería acercarse a toda velocidad y obligarlos a frenar. Entonces, cambió a tercera y aceleró decidido a detenerlos.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

—Escucha… — le habló acercando una navaja a su rostro. Hyde, quien forcejeaba con más fuerza, se detuvo inmediatamente ante la sensación de la amenazante hoja de metal rozando su mejilla. – No tienes opción… Será mejor que te relajes y disfrutes de todo esto…

— ¿Qué quieren de mi? – Preguntó suavemente, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su intimidador.

— ¡¿Escucharon todos?!– Dio un grito haciendo que Hyde se sobresalte, – ¡no tiene idea! – Todos rieron –Escucha bien, hermoso…— Prosiguió acortado la distancia entre su rostro y el de Hyde, – esta noche iremos a una fiesta… una que jamás olvidarás.

"¿Hermoso?" Se preguntó para sí. Era cierto que en varias ocasiones había recibido amenazas por parte de las fans y alguno que otro hombre en su correo electrónico, donde le detallaban qué le harían si se lo topaban en la calle. No obstante, esto ya rallaba en lo extremo.

No quería parecer un cobarde, pues era verdad también que de cobardía no tenía ni pizca. Era arrogante y no tenía miedo a nada, pero esta vez era diferente. Cuatro tipos lo tenían bien sujeto: uno conducía su auto a quien sabe dónde y el otro, el más peligroso, empuñaba una navaja pegada a su cuello en ese instante. La sangre le hervía por el estado de impotencia en el que se encontraba, pero aunque su orgullo fuera herido debía rogar. Debía implorar por su vida. Hideto Takarai rogando… no se lo podía creer ni siquiera imaginar.

—Por… por favor… déjenme ir… no me lastimen…— Musitó finalmente. Imaginó lo ridículo que se veía y oía, suposición que confirmó al ver la cara del sujeto que tenía en frente.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! – Todos explotaron en carcajadas.

-¡¿Lastimarte?! – Vociferó el hombre acercándose nuevamente a su rostro. – Hyde, Hyde, Hyde…— Movió la cabeza, –nadie va a lastimarte, no al menos de la manera que te imaginas. – Sonrió maliciosamente. –Eres la parte principal de nuestra fiesta, una fiesta grandiosa que se celebra cada cien años en conmemoración a la caída y comienzo del reinado de nuestro señor: el gran "Luzbel".

Hyde puso cara de confusión; no entendía a qué se refería. Esto no pasó desapercibido por su captor que gustoso se prestó a aclarar las cosas.

–…mira: cada cien años celebramos una fiesta sangrienta al señor de las tinieblas y sacrificamos en su honor un ejemplar PERFECTO de cada especie. Ya hace unas horas bañamos la tierra con la sangre de un espécimen por cada ser viviente no racional y, ahora, debemos sacrificar al perfecto ejemplar de los seres vivos racionales o humanos derramando su deliciosa sangre ¿Es necesario que diga en voz alta el nombre de ese ejemplar? – Todos rieron nuevamente.

Estupefacto, Hyde abrió los ojos tan grandes que pensó que se le saldrían de sus cuencas, ¿Realmente escuchó lo que acababa de escuchar? No podía creer que sería el sacrificio de un montón de idiotas llamados satanistas y su seudo-dios. Tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo rápido. Debía aprovechar ahora que el tipo que hasta hace poco posaba su navaja amenazadoramente sobre su cuello, la retiró en su afán de reírse de él con sus compinches.

No tuvo que pensar mucho porque, súbitamente, el coche se balanceó hacia adelante debido a un golpe en el parachoques trasero propinado por otro auto. Gracias a ese choque, el que sujetaba su pie derecho lo soltó para no caerse, esto no fue desaprovechado por Hyde que con un movimiento rápido pateó la mano del tipo de la navaja haciéndola volar a alguna parte del auto. Otro golpe trasero al auto y ahora el conductor estuvo a punto de perder el control del mismo que se ladeó hacia la derecha. Hyde forcejeó sólo un poco y ahora su brazo izquierdo estaba libre, con lo que pudo darle un codazo en la cara al que tenía sujeto su brazo derecho quien lo soltó inmediatamente. Un tercer impacto en el parachoques del carro, y ahora Hyde estaba totalmente libre pudiendo darle una patada en la cara del hombre armado quien se le quiso abalanzar para sujetarlo. Sin embargo, éste cayó sujetándose el rostro.

Debía tener un ángel protector de su lado que golpeaba el auto para ayudarlo a escapar. No pensó en voltear para ver quién era, sólo se preocupó en quitarle el control de su auto a ese extraño y hacer que se detuviera para poder escapar ̶ esa era la prioridad ahora. Se abalanzó sobre el chofer que ocupaba el lugar del ya difunto Hideaki y comenzaron a forcejear, uno por sujetar el volante y el otro por quitárselo de encima. De pronto, una cadena se aferró a su cuello quitándole la respiración, ocasionando que deje de pelear por el volante. El sujeto de la navaja lo tenía ahora de nuevo a su merced, acogotándolo con una cadena que le raspaba la piel dejándola roja. Puso sus manos en la cadena intentando quitársela, pero el hombre lo jaló con ella hasta estampillarlo primero contra la puerta izquierda y luego contra la ventana trasera.

Pudo ver cómo el carro que hasta hace poco golpeaba su auto por atrás lo intentaba nuevamente, mas desistía bajando su propia velocidad. La sangre corría por su frente a causa del golpe que se dio contra la ventana de la puerta izquierda. En ese momento, el maldito lo ahorcaba con una cadena, mientras otro le apuntaba con una pistola de bolsillo directo a la cabeza. Tal parecía que intentaban demostrar que ellos tenían total potestad sobre su vida al chofer del otro automóvil que los chocaba por atrás para que dejara de hacerlo, y parece que funcionó porque este ya no golpeó el auto de nuevo. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero no lo hizo. Con ojos suplicantes, Hyde miraba hacia el otro automóvil y con el escaso aliento que le permitía la cadena susurró:

̶ Gac…Gac-chan…

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Mientras las llamas consumían lo que alguna vez fue una gran fábrica de textiles, unos hombres vestidos de traje observaban el lugar en ruinas lleno de fuego y sangre, mucha sangre y partes humanas regadas por doquier. "El paraíso de un satanista," pensó el líder de todos ellos.

̶ No importa lo que haya pasado aquí, no hay mayor prueba de que nuestro señor nos está mostrando el lugar ideal para el sacrificio humano que tanto desea–. Comentó luego de darle un vistazo a todo el lugar cubierto de caos.

̶ Pero, señor. ¿Qué pasará cuando venga la policía? – Preguntó uno que se encontraba a su lado.

̶ ya nos encargamos de eso–. Contestó un tercero que junto con otros volvían de un barranco donde habían arrojado los cuerpos de dos policías, dejando una patrulla vacía.

̶ Diga. – Contestó el jefe de estos, cuando sonó su teléfono. –Entiendo, muy bien gracias.

̶ Fue una gran explosión. ¿Cree que no enviarán a más policías?– Lo cuestionó de nuevo.

̶ Claro que no. Ahora, la policía se mantendrá al margen, tenemos a uno de nosotros ocupando un alto cargo en el gobierno, él se encargó de todo, ya se anunció por los noticieros que se trata de una explosión programada para demoler esta vieja fábrica, incluso ya hay documentación falsa y todo. Nadie puede oponerse a nosotros, ¿entiendes? Y vuelve a cuestionarme una vez más y te estarás ofreciendo para ser el reemplazo de nuestro sacrificio.

̶ Lo… lo lamento, señor…– Respondió bajando la cabeza y haciéndose a un lado cediéndole el paso a su jefe.

̶ Ahora, las condiciones perfectas para nuestro máximo sacrificio han sido dadas. Sólo lo necesitamos a él. ¡Tú! – Dijo señalando a uno de ellos. – junta un grupo de estos y armen el altar. Y tú, llama a esos idiotas que se supone lo secuestrarían. Diles que vengan aquí, porque el lugar propicio ha sido brindado. –Terminó diciendo levantando las manos hacia las llamas en una alabanza silenciosa.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

̶ Un golpe ligero – pensó. – Sólo un roce. Debo evitar lastimarlo a él también.

Se acercó al automóvil que tenía en frente y con una maniobra lo golpeó por detrás un poco más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Se asustó pensando que había exagerado, pero se tranquilizó al ver que el auto brincó levemente hacia adelante. Esperó unos segundos y volvió a golpearlo esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, un tercer golpe y casi pudo jurar que vio el pie de Hyde en la cara de uno de esos tipos. Quiso chocar nuevamente, sin embargo, no pudo porque a causa de un bache estuvo a punto de perder el control de su auto. Se odió a sí mismo por no ser capaz de controlar bien su motorizado en un momento tan importante. Logró recobrar el ritmo y ahora que estaba bien, aceleró nuevamente preparado para dar el golpe certero que los haría orillarse. No obstante, lo que vio le heló hasta la última gota de sangre.

Ahí estaba él, su adorado amigo estampado contra la ventana trasera con una cadena metálica en el cuello que lo hacía sangrar dejando correr una hilera delgada de sangre que manchaba su remera. Uno de esos malnacidos le apuntaba con una pistola directo a la cabeza, dejándole un mensaje muy claro: "vuelve a hacerlo y él muere".

De esa forma Gackt dejó de pisar el acelerador. No iba a golpear nuevamente el parachoques, pero tampoco iba a dejarlos escapar. Sólo había una forma y era rebasarlos y ponerse frente a ellos.

El secuestrador sonrió triunfante al ver que su acción surtió efecto, el idiota del otro auto dejo de golpearlos por atrás.

– ¡No me importa lo que hagas, quiero que pierdas a ese infeliz!– Gritó mirando al que conducía.

– ¡Sí, señor!– Respondió el otro. Miró por el retrovisor y notó que el del coche de atrás aceleraba. Sin embargo, esta vez no lo hacía para golpearlos, sino que viraba para ponerse a la par de ellos.

– ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!– Gritó.

– ¡Trata de rebasarnos!

Entonces, el conductor aceleró más para evitar que el auto de Gackt se le pusiese en frente. Desesperado, maquinó alguna forma para alejarlo y es así como observó que a pocos metros había un pequeño callejón que tenía acceso directo a Shibuya.

Avanzó un poco más y giró bruscamente hacia la derecha, tomando por sorpresa a todos incluso al tipo que tenía a Hyde sujeto por el cuello con una cadena pues debido a la inercia generada por el brusco giro a la derecha, cayó hacia atrás jalando a su presa con él. Hyde sintió un dolor tremendo en su garganta y de pronto cayó sobre su atacante ante tal giro. De algún modo, la maniobra brusca del chofer lo ayudó a soltarse del agarre de la cadena, pero eso en poco lo ayudó ya que, debido al fuerte jalón del otro, sintió que a su tráquea le faltó poco para romperse. Ahora, el dolor era tal que apenas y respiraba, no tenía fuerzas para abalanzarse contra todos como hace un momento, a pesar de que ahora estaba libre. Dos segundos después, sus extremidades nuevamente eran fuertemente sujetadas por los otros cuatro sujetos.

A Gackt también le sorprendido el repentino giro a la derecha del auto de Hyde pues este era un coche grande y el callejón era muy estrecho. No obstante, pese a que era obvio que estaban tratando de perderlo, sonrió muy confiado porque no lo lograrían.

– ¿Creen que les permitiré llevarse a Haido tan fácilmente? Ni siquiera lo piensen. – Dicho esto, giró a la par del otro auto desacelerando un poco para no irse de frente con el muro izquierdo del callejón. Para él, no fue ningún problema seguirlo y girar doblando hacia el callejón, pero una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro, la situación se tornó caótica. El auto de Hyde era una vagoneta grande y el callejón muy estrecho para tal vehículo, por lo que se comenzaron a desprender una gran cantidad de chispas al contacto del metal con los muros.

Todo el callejón se iluminó con las chispas y el ruido chirriante del metal. El automóvil de Gackt era más pequeño y cabía perfectamente en el callejón, pero prácticamente estaba manejando a ciegas. Todas las chispas que salían del auto de enfrente daban con su parabrisas y para complicar más aún la situación uno de los espejos laterales del auto de Hyde salió despedido y dio con gran fuerza contra el rincón derecho inferior de su parabrisas. Esto hizo que este se agriete haciendo su vista casi nula hasta el punto que en una ocasión casi perdió el control, chocando levemente con el muro derecho. No fue un golpe muy fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente como para destrozar su farol derecho. Rápidamente, retomó el control del auto y continuó tras de ellos, estaba decidido a no dejarlos escapar.

Dentro del auto, mientras tanto, la gran mayoría de ellos gritaba temiendo por sus vidas. Parecía que en cualquier momento el auto se prendiera en fuego por la gran cantidad de chispas alrededor, mas esto no distraía al conductor que con gran maestría condujo el auto en línea recta. En esos momentos, estaba más concentrado en salir de ese callejón para llegar al lugar en el que definitivamente perdería al tonto de atrás.

Después de dos segundos más de persecución, súbitamente pararon de llover chispas sobre Gackt y todo se iluminó dejándolo casi ciego. No podía creer que ese callejón los había llevado directamente hasta el centro mismo de Shibuya.

No daba crédito a sus ojos, al ver que el secuestrador de Hyde guiaba su auto directamente hacia el famoso Scramble Kousaten; el cruce más abarrotado del mundo donde un número enorme de personas pasan en las cuatro direcciones después de una señal de _stop_.

Al semáforo le faltaba menos de 5 segundos para dejar pasar a la gente, y Gackt ingenuamente creyó que la multitud detendría a los secuestradores.

El semáforo dio la señal y las personas comenzaron a cruzar la calle. No obstante, el vehículo no se detuvo y Gackt vio horrorizado como arrollaba a las dos primeras personas en la multitud que cruzaba. Ante esto, una buena parte de ellos se detuvieron en plena marcha y no se dejó esperar los gritos de terror de aquellos que por unos centímetros se salvaban de ser arrollados por el auto del famoso cantante Hyde Takarai. Gracias a la velocidad a la que iban los secuestradores, pasaron por los pelos entre la multitud saliendo hacia la segunda calle, no así Gackt, que estando detrás y apelando a sus reflejos felinos, evitó estar a unos segundos de atropellar a otra cantidad de gente.

Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por salvar a Hyde, pero eso no implicaba matar gente arrollándola para alcanzar a los secuestradores.

Varias mujeres lloraban y gritaban ante la visión de dos cuerpos inertes sobre el pavimento, pero de momento eso no le importaba a Gackt pues veía impotente como esos malditos se alejaban a toda velocidad llevándose a su amigo. Golpeó con furia el volante y se bajó del auto mirando hacia el norte.

Una vagoneta negra y bastante maltrecha se perdía tras girar a la derecha hacia un paradero desconocido.

–¡HYDE!

FIN

Continuará…

Como siempre muchas gracias por leer, y estaré muy agradecida si dejan sus comentarios.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notas del capítulo: **

Konbanwa :) disfruten mucho del capítulo y una vez muchas gracias amiga por la ayuda al editar el fic :)

**Capítulo 3**

— ¡Jajajajaja! — Un grupo de hombres muy mal encarados carcajeaban al unísono, festejando su gran habilidad para secuestrar gente.

—¡Eres un maldito as del volante! – Ululó el líder de estos palmeándole el hombro y felicitando al conductor de la vagoneta ploma. —Ese imbécil creyó que podría con nosotros.

— ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Deténganse, por favor! — Los interrumpió Hyde con el corazón a mil por hora. Él también pensó que moriría dentro de su auto.

—Tú…— Arguyó el cabecilla de la banda. De pronto, todo quedó en silencio. Los festejos y felicitaciones quedaron atrás. La mirada del criminal se había tornado totalmente diferente, fría y llena de odio, con deseos homicidas. Su mirada estremeció al cantante, desde el último cabello de su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies.

—Todo esto fue por ti…— Metió su mano bajo el asiento delantero derecho y sacó la navaja que Hyde le hiciera soltar de una patada. – Ey, mira lo que encontré.

Habían vuelto a la rutina de antes: Hyde a merced de esos delincuentes que sujetaban fuertemente sus brazos y piernas y el otro con el arma blanca rozando su cuello.

—Ese maldito de Camui estuvo a punto de destruirlo todo. Quería ayudarte a escapar y, a pesar de que nosotros ganamos, no quita el hecho de que perdimos tiempo valioso. Eso me enfurece. Y cuando estoy furioso, alguien debe pagar por ello…

Hecho un puño de nervios, Takarai tragó saliva ante la proximidad de la navaja en su mejilla.

—Me dijeron que debía preparar a nuestra valiosa ofrenda para la ceremonia—. El hombre que aferraba su brazo derecho lo soltó, permitiendo que el sujeto armado lo reemplazara. —Relájate, — su voz se tornó perversa. —Esto lo disfrutaré yo mucho más que tú….

El moreno sintió un dolor agudo en su brazo derecho, prosiguiéndole la cálida sensación de la sangre surcando su piel hasta llegar a su mano. Finalmente, ya no se trataba de sólo una amenaza. El arma punzocortante se hundía en la parte superior de su brazo y se deslizaba hacia abajo. El dolor era insoportable y se hizo aún más agudo cuando la navaja comenzó a dibujar su trazo por el abdomen.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! – gritó de dolor.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

— ¡Ahh!– Gritó el pequeño después de un horrible escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda. Se disponía a llevar unos refrescos de la cocina a la sala, pero debido al espasmo los soltó derramándolos completamente.

— ¡Akira!– Dijo Tetsu muy preocupado. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo (preparando unas hamburguesas XD) y corrió hacia él. – ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te lastimaste?– Rápidamente, se arrodilló frente a él. — ¿Estás bien?– Le revisó las manos y el rostro, sin hallar nada. Pensó que se había cortado con alguno de los vasos, pero ninguno estaba quebrado. Sin embargo, el pequeño parecía estar muy mal. Tenía la mirada perdida, estaba muy asustado y temblaba descontroladamente. Sus ojos parecían que se iban a salir de sus orbitas.

—Akira, tranquilo. Mírame…— Musitó quedito, mientras acariciaba su pequeña cabeza en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

Paulatinamente, el pequeño niño se recuperó y su mirada se relajó.

—Ya, pequeño. Todo está bien, tranquilo…

Una vez que su respiración se normalizó, fue capaz de articular las palabras gradualmente.

—…Tetsu…

—Dime, pequeño. ¿Qué sucede?

—Tetsu, yo… tengo miedo…

—pero, ¿miedo de qué, amiguito? Estamos todos aquí contigo. Jamás permitiríamos que algo te pase.

—…tengo un mal presentimiento… sobre mi papá.

— ¿Tu papá?— El semblante del bajista cambió por completo, porque por un momento llegó a preocuparse verdaderamente. ¿Podría ser que algo malo le hubiera pasado a Hyde?

—Nada le pasa a tu papá. Él está bien, quizás, un poco pasadito de copas, pero no le pasa ni le pasará nada—. Habló reconsiderando ya que se dio cuenta de que sus preocupaciones se basaban en el presentimiento de un niño.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Claro que sí, mira… — Le dijo sujetándolo bien de los hombros y mirándolo a los ojos. —Tu padre es una persona increíblemente despistada para la mayoría de las cosas, pero no para cuidarse a sí mismo. Además, hace ya un buen rato que Hideaki se fue a buscarlo. Ya deben estar por llegar. Tranquilo, él está bien. – Terminó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que inundó el corazón de Akira reconfortándolo.

—Muchas gracias, Tetsu…— Y lo abrazó muy fuertemente. – Creo que algo se quema…

— ¡Maldición! ¡Las hamburguesas!

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Mientras tanto el celular de una persona sonaba insistentemente dentro del caos de una disco en el centro de Tokio.

—Moshi moshi ¡ ¿Gackt, eres tú?! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Todo aquí es un caos!

—_Escúchame bien You, necesito que…_

— ¡¿Qué?! Espera no puedo…— Corrió hacia el baño tratando de huir del mundanal ruido que no le permitía escuchar a su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, eso era un asunto difícil, pues varias personas se agolpaban de aquí para allá y no lo dejaban avanzar. Finalmente, logró llegar. —Lo lamento, todo aquí es un caos. La policía vino. Dicen que mataron a tu guardaespaldas y a otro sujeto más, ahora están desalojando a todos y…

— _¡Se llevaron a Hyde!_

— ¿QUÉ?

— _¡Escúchame bien, You! Necesito que busques una computadora, una que esté conectada a internet. ¡Rápido!_

—Eh… esto… Sí. - Su cerebro aún no terminaba de procesar nada, mas el tono de Gackt demostraba que las cosas andaban realmente mal. Llegó al lugar donde estaban las consolas del Dj y sin preguntar se puso a manipular una de las portátiles, verificando si tenía conexión a internet. – ¡Aquí está! Listo, ya tengo una computadora a mano. ¿Ahora qué?

— ¡_Bien! ¿Recuerdas que un día me dijiste que podías localizar a cualquier persona por su celular usando un programa vía internet?_

—Esto… pues sí…

—_Necesito que ubiques el celular de Hyde y me digas dónde está exactamente._

—Espera, Gackt… ¿El celular de Hyde? ¿Qué está pasando?

—_Necesito que busques a Chacha y le digas que informe a la policía del secuestro de Hyde._

—El… secuestro… ¡¿QUÉ?!

—_¡Unos tipos se lo llevaron en su coche, mataron a su chofer y a Ryousuke. Los estaba siguiendo, pero lograron huir. ¡Se lo llevaron! ¡You, se lo llevaron!_ — Claramente, se notaba la desesperación en su voz.

—Escúchame, Gackt. Debes tranquilizarte… ¿Dónde estás ahora?

—_¡No lo sé! No lo… solo voy por donde los vi desaparecer. ¡Es por eso que necesito tu ayuda! Ubica a Hyde por su celular y dime dónde está. Yo iré tras él._

— ¡No, Gackt! Tienes que dejarlo a la policía. Yo les diré y ellos…

—_¡No! ¡Haz lo que te digo! ¡Dile a Chacha que informe a la policía y que vengan a la dirección que les digas! _

—Pero, ¡Gackt!

—_¡HAZLO!_

—…

—_You, lo… lo lamento, pero, por favor, por lo que más quieras ayúdame–. _Su voz se quebraba.

—Gackt…

—_Piensa en su hijo… acaba de perder a su madre. ¡¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si…?! Le pasó esto por venir a mi fiesta, jamás me lo perdonará si le pasa algo… yo tampoco._

—Gackt, eres como mi hermano. No soportaría si te pasara algo… pero si es algo que debes hacer; hazlo. Yo te apoyaré en todo, sólo prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

—_Lo haré_

—… — Aún dudaba, no obstante, decidió confiar en el vocalista del G-Job. — ¡De acuerdo! ¡Hey. Chacha!

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

— ¡Dame el control!

— ¡No, porque sólo ves cosas aburridas!

— ¡Pues podrán ser aburridas, pero no le causarán pesadillas al hijo de Haido!

Yuki y Ken aún peleaban por el control remoto del televisor. Ken miraba una película de terror y Yuki, velando por el buen sueño del niño, trataba de quitarle el dispositivo para cambiar de canal.

—¡TE DIGO QUE ME LO DES! – Yuki se abalanzó contra Ken y en el forcejeó el control salió volando y cayó a unos centímetros frente al televisor. Sin premeditación, el canal se cambió justo a uno donde pasaban las noticias de último momento.

— ¡Ves lo que hiciste!– Reclamó Ken, – justo en las noticias…la programación más aburrida para los aburridos como…

— ¡Cállate!– Exclamó Yuki — ¡Y no lo pases!

—Pero yo no quiero…

—¡QUE NO LO PASES!– el siempre calmado baterista gritó como nunca antes asustando al otro.

—… "_En estos momentos la policía procede a levantar el cadáver de un hombre de unos 48 años al que muchos reconocieron como Sousuke Sawada, el guardaespaldas personal del famosos cantante Gackt quien hasta hace un momento se encontraba celebrando su cumpleaños en este club. Ahora están levantando el cuerpo de otro hombre de nombre y edad desconocidos que se hallaba a unos metros del anterior mencionado…"_

—… Que no es…— Susurró Ken apenas, sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos, – ¿no es… Hideaki?

—…— No hubo respuesta. Yuki estaba pasmado.

—…"_De acuerdo a los informes, se encontraron otro par de cuerpos en el cruce Scramble de Shibuya, donde según testigos el automóvil de otra personalidad, el cantante Hyde Takarai, arrolló a estas personas sin la menor consideración. Pero cambiamos de información porque ahora el comandante de la policía tiene un informe de último minuto. Vamos a escucharlo."_ – La reportera corrió junto a su camarógrafo en dirección del comandante de los policías quien a su alrededor ya tenía una gran cantidad de periodistas.

—… "_Escuchen señores, por favor, silencio…"—_ Levantaba ambos brazos para hacer que los periodistas guardasen silencio. _– "Recibimos una denuncia un tanto preocupante. Se dice que el cantante Hyde Takarai fue secuestrado_…"— El bullicio no se dejó esperar, – "_por favor, silencio. No debemos adelantarnos a las cosas, en este momento estamos localizando su automóvil, y sólo entonces, podremos corroborar si realmente se trata de un caso de secuestro o no. Sin embargo, de acuerdo a las circunstancias, estamos un 70 % seguros de que se trata de uno."_

—"_¿Tienen alguna prueba?"_

—"_Como__ les dije, aún no estamos 100 % seguros, pero gracias a algunas personas que conocen al cantante nos dicen que el segundo cadáver pertenece al chofer de éste…"_

¡PUUUMMMMM!

A Ken y a Yuki casi se les sale el corazón por la boca luego del gran estruendo a sus espaldas. Se dieron vuelta y vieron a Tetsu junto con el pequeño niño totalmente en shock. Ambos traían charolas llenas de comida, pero ante semejante noticia Akira dejó caer todo.

—Akira…— Musitó el guitarrista tratando de calmar un poco al niño. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Si ni siquiera él podía calmarse. Era claro que todos los presentes estaban al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—Yuki… dime que lo que acabamos de escuchar es… una broma…— Dijo Tetsu tratando de no entrar en pánico.

Sin embargo, una vez más no hubo respuesta por parte de Awaji que estaba totalmente petrificado.

De un momento a otro, Akira se dio vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta principal del departamento. Ante esto, Tetsu dejó caer su charola también y salió corriendo detrás del pequeño. Ken y Yuki lo siguieron casi inmediatamente.

—¡AKIRA! ¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?!– Con tan sólo tres pasos, pudo alcanzarlo y lo sujetó fuertemente.

—¡SUÉLTAME!– Gritó forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de su agarre.

— ¡No, cálmate por favor!– Se arrodilló frente a él y lo sujetó por ambos brazos.

—¡NO, DÉJAME IR! – Continuó luchando.

— ¡AKira!

—¡DEBO IR CON MI PAPÁ, DEBO AYUDARLO!

— ¡No! ¡Escucha primero! Escucha… la policía ya está en esto. Lo están buscando, todo estará bien, debes creer…

—¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡NO ESTÁ BIEN, NADA ESTÁ BIEN! – Embargado por la aflicción y el descontrol, no medía el efecto de sus palabras. —¡TÚ DIJISTE QUE MI PAPÁ ESTABA BIEN, QUE NADA LE PASARÍA! ¡¿POR QUÉ DEBO CREERTE AHORA?!

Aunque esto último enmudeció a Tetsuya, al menos permitíó su desahogo. Akira ya no luchaba, pero tenía los ojos y la cara cubiertos por las lágrimas.

—Akira…— Sorprendido por el tono del pequeño, Ken sólo pudo articular su nombre. No cabía duda de que pese a todo era el hijo de Hyde, su temperamento era la prueba de aquello.

— ¡De acuerdo! De acuerdo…— Dijo denotando una gran tristeza, – tienes razón. Lo lamento…— Todo quedó en un silencio sepulcral. —Tienes razón, no puedo asegurarte que tu papá esté bien, pero debes creer en mí cuando te digo que él se moriría si supiera que te metiste en situaciones peligrosas y resultaras lastimado. Debemos analizar premeditadamente todos nuestros movimientos. Porque, te lo aseguro, los que tienen a tu papá saben de ti y tratarán de dañarte. Así que debes ser un buen hijo y esperar a…

— ¡¿Esperar?!— Esta vez, fue Ken quien explotó en gritos — ¡No puedo creer que prefieras quedarte aquí cruzado de brazos, mientras nuestro amigo está quién sabe dónde y quién sabe cómo! ¡Haya tú, pero yo voy a mi apartamento en este instante! ¡Sacaré mi arma e iré tras esos malditos yo mismo!– Dicho esto, se dispuso a salir, mas…

—¡Tú no irás a ningún lado!– el bajista lo detuvo con un grito.

— ¡Quédate tú aquí si quieres!

Estuvo a punto de tomar el picaporte de la puerta, sin embargo, miró hacia atrás. Logró ver como el castaño se ponía de pie y se abalanzaba sobre él. Lo estampó de espaldas contra el duro portón fieramente.

—¡DIJE QUE NO IRÁS A NINGÚN LADO! —Akira, sorprendido, miraba cómo la personalidad siempre pacífica de Tetsu cambiaba dejando ver a su verdadero carácter: fuerte y dominante.

— ¡Acaso piensas que…!

—¡En ningún momento pretendí cruzarme de brazos y esperar por un milagro a que las cosas se den! ¡Yo le dije a Akira que debe calmarse primero, porque en ese estado no ayuda para nada a Hyde! ¡Es más, puede estropearlo todo poniéndose en peligro!– Liberó la presión que ejercía sobre su camarada y lo soltó — ¡Así como tampoco nos ayuda tu pasividad y estupefacción paralizante, Yuki! ¡REACCIONA!– Esta vez, se fue contra el baterista y lo zarandeó haciéndole pisar tierra. — ¡Hay que hacer algo! pero debemos analizar bien las cosas. ¡Nada de arranques impulsivos que sólo perjudicarían a nuestro Hyde! ¡ ¿ME ENTENDIERON?!

—… Sí…— Lograron responder, todavía impactados por lo acaecido entre los miembros de la banda.

—Akira… —ya más calmado se inclinó ante él — No puedo prometerte que encontraremos a tu padre y que él estará excelentemente bien, pero sí puedo asegurarte de que él sin importar en la situación que se encuentre luchará por ti, porque tú eres lo más importante en su vida y no dejará que lo separen tan fácilmente de ti, ¿entendiste?

—Si… — contestó llorando de nuevo profusamente.

— Bien, seca esas lágrimas y se fuerte, debes estar tranquilo ahora que iremos con la policía para que veamos en que podemos ayudarles ¿bien? Ahora ve por tu abrigo, tranquilo todo estará bien…todo estará bien – lo empujó suavemente para que vaya por él. El pequeño fue corriendo.

—Tetsu… — expresó Yuki tratando de decir algo que aporte a la situación pero no pudo decir nada. Ahora era claro por qué el castaño era el líder de la banda, pues su liderazgo salía a relucir en cualquier circunstancia de la vida.

— Iremos en mi auto todos juntos — dijo sin levantar la mirada, cogió las llaves de su auto que estaban sobre la mesa del recibidor. Inmediatamente se sentó en la pequeña grada frente a la puerta para ponerse los zapatos.

-—Yo Tetsu lo lamen…- —dijo un gitarrista muy arrepentido pero fue interrumpido.

—Vamos pónganse los zapatos también — manifestó aún sin mirarlos de frente, era obvio que trataba de huir a la mirada de los otros miembros del Laruku para no dejar ver su evidente desesperación.

—Ya estoy listo — salió el pequeño corriendo de su habitación y llegó hasta el bajista que aún estaba sentado frente a la puerta— ¿Tetsu?

— ¿Ah? ¡Qué bien! — exclamó sin mirar al niño y súbitamente se giró y lo abrazó fuertemente. — Todo estará bien…Todo estará bien. — repetía.

— ¡Claro que estará bien! – Exclamó Ken esta vez. – Tu papi no es un debilucho cualquiera, te apuesto a que ahora está con la policía y esos idiotas en la cárcel.

—Tú siempre apostando…— Yuki se sujetó la cabeza negando.

—Jajajajaja— Todos rieron ante el comentario, excepto Ken quien fingía estar ofendido.

— ¡¿Cómo me dices eso?! ¡Eres un mal amigo!

—Bien…— Tetsuya se puso de pie y miró al niño, – ya verás que todo estará bien. ¿Cierto?– Terminó observando a sus compañeros de banda con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Por supuesto!

— ¡Claro que sí!– Respondieron con entusiasmo.

—Bien, vámonos–. Tomó al niño de la mano y salieron del departamento en dirección al parqueo donde estaba su auto.

Yuki y Ken se pusieron desesperadamente los zapatos. — ¡Espérennos!— Gritaban tras salir y cerrar bien la puerta.

"Sí, todo estará bien." Se dijo Tetsu. Si bien las palabras que usó eran para reconfortar al niño, éstas estaban más dirigidas hacia él mismo. Debía evitar entrar en pánico y alejarse de pensar en que tal vez… "¡No!" Sacudió la cabeza para dispersar aquella idea nefasta. No quería, no podía sumirse en pensamientos negativos. Trató de controlarse porque las lágrimas se asomaban tras sus parpados. Tenía que reunir valor y dejar de suponer que a aquella persona a quien quería como a su hermano estaba en riego de muerte. "O que quizás ya estaba…" Volvió a negar con la cabeza: "eres un idiota". No podía pensar en eso, ya que de darse representaría su muerte también.

Continuará…

Espero que les haya gustado y espero también que dejen sus comentarios :) muchas gracias


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notas del fic: **Holaaaa, perdon por el retraso, ahora les dejo el cap 4, es un poco gore, pero espero que lo disfruten :)

**Capítulo IV**

Abrió lentamente los ojos, despertando en un lugar que desconocía por completo.

A su frente, pudo distinguir una columna de fuego irguiéndose a casi 5 metros. La duda no tardó en embargarlo: ¿Habría muerto y ese era infierno? Mirando a su alrededor, todo era bastante macabro. Había fuego por todos lados y un edificio en ruinas con concreto, ladrillos y muebles regados por doquier. Además, donde quiera que fijara la mirada, existían charcos de un rojo espeso. ¿Sangre quizá?

"No puedo estar muerto," pensó. "Este no puede ser el infierno, porque frente a mí está el cielo estrellado…Dudo que desde el averno se pueda ver el cielo."

Paulatinamente, se percató de la realidad de su situación, y es que el dolor punzante de todo su cuerpo lo trajo de nuevo a la tierra. Observó sus brazos y estos se hallaban cubiertos de sangre coagulada—la sangre que hace un momento brotaba de sus heridas.

Sus últimos recuerdos se centraban en su automóvil, su chofer cayendo muerto, seis tipos que lo obligaron a meterse dentro, una persecución, chispas por todos lados, Gackt… De repente, la imagen de un pequeño niño…

—¡Akira! — Trató de levantarse, pero fue frenado por unas cadenas que le impidieron incorporarse. — ¿Qué es esto? – Miró detenidamente sus muñecas. Estaban aprisionadas, al igual que sus pies, por grilletes empotrados que lo obligaban a permanecer recostado sobre una "cama" de piedra. Forcejeó intentando liberarse, mas no resistió por mucho al sentir el dolor de sus heridas. Aunado a esta situación, su estómago magullado le impedía mover las piernas con facilidad. Levantó la cabeza intentando evaluar la situación de su cuerpo, comprobando un hecho escalofriante. Sobre su abdomen, se hallaba marcada una estrella de cinco puntas encerrada en un círculo, muy famosa entre los satanistas.

Entonces, recordó que estaba en su carro y que el malnacido de la navaja había grabado esa señal por todo su estómago. Esa era la razón de su desvanecimiento — el gran dolor que le generaba.

—¿No está su cama un poco incomoda, su majestad?

Escuchó una voz que provenía del costado derecho. Giró rápidamente la cabeza y observó que le pertenecía a un sujeto muy bien ataviado. Aquel hombre vestía un traje entero de color plomo plateado y con finas franjas de un tono más oscuro. Portaba una chalina negra envuelta alrededor del cuello que hacía juego con sus caros zapatos de charol, seguramente ingleses. Por su cabello casi cano en su totalidad, pudo deducir que su edad oscilaba entre los 58 a 60 años. Perfilaba una apariencia arrogante, llena de soberbia y acostumbrada al poder.

—Me disculpo por la manera en que se comportaron mis subordinados. Tengo entendido que no fueron muy amables con usted. No se preocupe, ya tendrán su merecido castigo, aunque será una lástima que usted no llegue a verlo—.Y sonrió ladinamente. Aquel semblante reflejaba un alma oscura y vil.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡Suéltenme inmediatamente! —Gritó exasperado por la ironía que parecía caracterizar a todos esos sujetos. Se burlaban de él haciéndole saber que no interesaba lo que sucediera: de ésta, no lo salvaba nadie.

— Hablas como si fuéramos a acatar tus órdenes. — De inmediato, Hyde reconoció aquel timbre de voz. Era el hombre que hasta hace poco lo usara como lienzo, cincelando un montón de cosas sobre él con su navaja. Había aparecido detrás del sujeto de plomo, acompañado de una gran cantidad de hombres vestidos con similar elegancia. — Parece que no te quedó claro quién manda aquí…

— Ya basta, muchachos. Dejen de torturar a nuestro ilustre invitado. —Terció el tipo del traje plomo, —es hora de comenzar con nuestro culto.

Todos reían conforme se acomodaban en lo que parecía un círculo alrededor del encadenado. Ese fue el instante en que Hyde empezó a entrar en pánico.

— ¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué es lo que pretenden?!

— Tranquilízate… —Dijo uno de ellos,—ya pronto todo terminará.

Entonces,el grupo comenzó a entonar un tipo de himno extraño en una lengua totalmente inusual. La víctima sólo observaba frenéticamente de un lado a otro, tratando de hallar una forma de huir.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

—Ya estamos por llegar. Sí, por supuesto, está bien ya nos vemos. —Hablaba por su teléfono, mientras conducía por las céntricas calles de Tokio.

— ¿Quién era, Tetsu? —Preguntó Ken.

— Nuestro representante. Dice que ya está en la estación de policía.

— ¿El señor Masahiro? —Cuestionó, esta vez, Akira.

— Aja. El mismo – Sonrió.

— Tetsu… —Yuki comenzó a hablar, — ¿te dijo si…? — pero no supo cómo continuar.

— No,Yuki… Aún no saben nada.

— ¿Todavía no encontraron a mi papá? —Las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer nuevamente en sus tiernos ojos.

— Ehhh, tranquilo amiguito. – El guitarrista lo acercó con un brazo, ya que ambos se encontraban en la parte trasera del auto. Yuki, entre tanto, se ubicaba al lado de Tetsu. –Seguramente, mientras hablamos,ya habrán averiguado algo.

— Ya llegamos.

Ni bien estacionaron el automóvil, echaron a correr dentro de la estación policial. Ni siquiera les interesaba dejar las puertas del automóvil abiertas, era primordial buscar a la persona a cargo, alguien a quién preguntar sobre lo acaecido.

— ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está el comandante?! —Al borde de la histeria, Ken gritaba mientras caminaba velozmente con el niño en brazos.

— Soy yo. —Contestó uno de los uniformados saliendo de una de las oficinas. Era alto y de edad promedio. Su aspecto exageradamente tranquilo irritó al resto de los integrantes de L'arc-en-ciel.

Yuki no lo pensó dos veces y se precipitó hacia él sujetándolo del uniforme. — ¡¿Qué demonios está usted haciendo aquí tan tranquilo?! ¡¿Por qué no están buscando a Hyde?!¡¿Por qué?! —Sin darse cuenta, estaba zarandeando al mismísimo jefe de esa estación policial.

— ¡¿Dónde está Hyde!? — Volvió a gritar el guitarrista.

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! — levantó la voz Tetsu esta vez. Pronto, se formó todo un escándalo dentro de la estación policial de Tokio.

Un grupo de uniformados, al ver que estaban atacando a su jefe, no dudaron en rodearlos y reducirlos. Estrellaron a Yuki y Tetsu contra la pared, mientras Akira era arrebatado de los brazos de Ken para poder detenerlo también.

— ¡Déjenlos!¡Déjenlos! —El chiquillo gritó totalmente frenético. Luchaba tenazmente por hacer que el policía que ahora lo tenía en brazos lo soltase.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡Tranquilos por favor, deténganse! — Apareció el representante de los músicos, tratando de calmar las cosas. Cuando Akira lo vio, se zafó y corrió hacia él.

— ¡ESTOS TIPOS LLEGARON Y ME ATACARON, EN ESPECIAL ÉL! — dijo el comandante de la policía bastante iracundo señalando a Yuki. - ¡No importa que tan famosos sean, eso no les da derecho a hacer lo que se les dé la gana! ¡Ahora pagarán por su falta de respeto!

— ¡ ¿Qué?! — Gritaron los tres en coro, en tanto un grupo de oficiales les ponían las esposas.

— Pe...pe... pero no es necesario llegar a tanto, señor policía – Dijo el diminuto y regordete representante de traje oscuro,— yo creo que si hablamos todos más tranquilos…

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Esto no puede pasar por alto!

— ¡Espere!, – intervino Yuki. — Fui yo quien lo agredió. No es justo que mis amigos paguen por eso.

Nadie se esperaba tal aseveración por parte de Awaji-san, por lo que todos se quedaron en silencio ante tal muestra de nobleza.

— Hmmm, bueno. — La autoridad carraspeó, luego de una gran pausa. —Lo hecho, hecho está. Vamos a mi despacho.

Los policías se sorprendieron y sin cuestionar nada les quitaron las esposas a los larukus, quienes sin hacer ningún ruido lo siguieron por detrás. Akira corrió hacia Ken para que lo cargara nuevamente.

Una vez dentro…

— Siéntense, por favor, – Todos así lo hicieron. —Entiendo por lo que están pasando y lamento decirles que aún no tenemos nada. No tenemos ningún indicio sobre el paradero de su amigo.

En ese momento, los tres sintieron un dolor equivalente a 10 espadas atravesándoles todo el cuerpo, en especial el corazón. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Tetsu trató de mantenerse calmado especialmente por el niño quien soltándose de Ken se aferró fuertemente a él. El niño hundió su rostro en su pecho, mientras se echaba a llorar a mares. De igual forma,el bajista ya no pudo reprimirse y sin poder aguantarmás cedió ante el llanto.

— Lo único que sabemos, lo sabemos por boca de un compañero de grupo de Gackt Camui.

Al escuchar ese nombre, todos notaron que en ningún momento habían pensado en él, aquel que tal vez era el culpable de todo esto.

—You-san nos dijo que Camui-san fue tras los supuestos secuestradores y que aún en estos momentos está tras su pista con su ayuda. Según tengo entendido, están rastreando a Takarai-san por su celular y…

— ¡Acaso están locos! — Estalló Ken finalmente. Tetsu se lo esperaba porque el don de la mansedumbre no era inherente en el guitarrista.

— Espera, Ken… — Aun así, Tetsu lo tomó del brazo tratando de hacer que se detuviera.

— ¡No puedo callarme ante tal idiotez! ¡¿Cómo es posible que dejen todo en manos de ese par de torpes?!

— Kitamura-san, debe calmarse.

— ¡¿Por qué debo calmarme?! ¡No voy a calmarme! ¡Alguien aquí debe decirles que son un grupo de ineptos! ¡¿Es que acaso no lo ven?! ¡Sólo estropearán las cosas! Si dicen que pueden rastrearlo por su celular, deberían ser ustedes los estén tras de él y no Camui. ¡¿Qué demonios puede hacer él?!

—Señor Kitamura, una vez más le pido que se calme de lo contrario…

— ¡ ¿De lo contrario qué?! ¡En lugar de perder su tiempo amenazándome, usted debería estar tras del auto de Hyde y no el idiota de Gackt!

— ¡No le permito que venga a decirme cómo debo hacer mi trabajo! ¡Encierren a este hombre! — Ordenó y ambos policías que custodiaban la puerta del despacho del oficial en jefe entraron y redujeron a Ken poniéndole ambos brazos en su espalda y esposándolo.

— ¡No!¡Esperen! — Trataron de defender Yuki y Tetsu, pero esta vez a Ken se le había ido la mano. Así que un par de policías se llevaron preso a uno de los guitarristas más famosos del mundo ante la vista de dos de sus compañeros, el hijo de su gran amigo, su representante y una gran cantidad de periodistas. Inundando los pasillos del predio, los representantes de la prensa habían acudido al lugar ante la insólita noticia de que los L'arc-en-ciel estaban en la delegación policial.

Las luces cegadoras de las cámaras no se hicieron lo único que les faltaba a los noticieros para hacer de su día uno maravilloso, lleno de primicias impactantes: Hyde Takarai secuestrado, Gackt Camui desaparecido, un guardaespaldas y un chofer muertos a balazos y otras dos personas arrolladas, el bajista y el baterista de Leciel al borde de un ataque de histeria y el guitarrista de la misma banda tras las rejas.

Todos estos hechos se pasaban en vivo y en directo en todo el país y gran parte del extranjero.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Dos de los hombres sujetaban fuertemente sus piernas,estirándolas bien juntas y rí dos se encargaban de que sus brazos se estiraran en su plenitud hacia el este y oeste respectivamente formando una cruz perfecta con todo su ser. El hombre del traje plomo se había subido en el altar y estaba parado con un pie a cada lado de la cintura de Hyde, entonando un tipo de oración de la cual la víctima no entendía ni media palabra.

Pese a todo, un muy asustado Hyde no se daba por vencido. Luchaba con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Para un ser humano común, éstas ya debían de haber desaparecido. No obstante, existía algo especial en el cantante de baja estatura que no le permitía renunciar, y ese algo tenía nombre y apellido: "AkiraTakarai".

— Ya deja de luchar,imbécil. —Dijo muy enojado el individuo de plomo una vez que terminó con sus oraciones, mirándolo desde arriba. – ¿No puedes resignarte? Deja de hacerte falsas esperanzas y acepta tu destino. Deberías estar honrado al ser la pieza principal en esta gran ceremonia.

— ¡No lo haré! ¡Jamás dejaré de luchar! ¡No te la dejaré tan fácil! ¡Si creyeron que me resignaría y no haría nada, están muy equivocados!

— Tienes una boca muy grande, Takarai-san, pero eso de nada te servirá ahora…

Uno de ellos le pasó un mazo de gran tamaño y un clavo muy largo.

— Comenzaremos con la mano izquierda, luego la derecha y después serán ambos pies… No hay mayor placer para nuestro señor que presentarle un sacrificio que represente a su mayor enemigo.

Sintió un gran escalofrío que estuvo a punto de paralizarlo. Sin embargo, no era por el temor a lo que se venía: "la muerte", sino más bien el hecho de que no volvería a ver a su pequeño ángel. Se sentía devastado, culpable por no ser capaz de defenderse y huir para vivir por y para su hijo.

"Pero no todo está perdido," se dijo. No podía darse el lujo de petrificarse ahora.

Sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, zafó con gran potencia una de sus piernas del fuerte agarre. Entonces, pateó violentamente la entrepierna del hombre que estaba encima de él. Éste lanzó un grito estruendoso y se desplomó cayendo fuera del altar. Con su pie libre, profirió una nueva patada, esta vez, en la cabeza del que tenía sujeta su otra pierna. Con sus extremidades inferiores libres, los hombres que aprisionaban sus brazos corrieron para intentar sujetarle las piernas.Y aunque quizás resultaba una inútil empresa, trató de liberar sus manos de las cadenas a jalones. Sin embargo, sólo conseguía herirse las muñecas. De improvisto, alguien se le aproximó y de una bofetada potente con su mano derecha logró ponerle fin a su lucha.

Después de semejante golpe que lo dejara aturdido, ya no tenía ni la coordinación, ni las fuerzas como para intentar escapar una vez más. "¿Será este mi fin?" Se cuestionó al sentir que todas sus extremidades volvían a ser aprisionadas.

—Pagarás por todo lo que hiciste, en especial por haberme hecho ensuciar mi precioso traje.—Espeto un muy mal trecho líder satanista. —Ahora, tu muerte será mucho más lenta y dolorosa de lo que pudiste haber imaginado antes.

Sin más preámbulos, colocó la punta del clavo sobre su muñeca izquierda. Hyde, en tanto, hizo otro intento por soltarse, pero fue inútil.

— ¿Preparado?

Levantó el mazo muy en alto y con un golpe certero impactó la cabeza del clavo, hundiéndolo parcialmente en la muñeca del cantante.

No hubo gritos ni súplicas. Únicamente un gemido salió de la boca del cantante, al sentir el clavo perforar su muñeca. Abrió los ojos en toda su plenitud, mas luego los cerró tenazmente. Su respiración era muy agitada, pero, aun así, ahogaba los gritos. No iba a darles el placer de oírlo gritar, llorar o suplicar.

El golpe del mazo no había sido muy fuerte por lo que el clavo sólo había perforado superficialmente la muñeca izquierda de Hyde. Como una forma de tortura, no había golpeado tan fuerte para que el clavo no entre por completo. Aquella herida había sido hecha a propósito. El sujeto de traje gris deseaba verlo sufrir a una escala indescriptible.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No piensas decir nada? — Deseó jugar un poco, — hace un momento no dejabas de vociferar y ahora te quedaste mudo… No importa, esta vez no podrás callarte

Elevó nuevamente el mazo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de golpear, se detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué sucede, señor? —Preguntó el que tenía sujeto el brazo derecho de Hyde mientras los otros murmuraban.

—¿Escucharon eso? — Todos guardaron silencio.

—¿El qué, señor? — Uno de ellos se mostró inquieto. —Sólo oigo la respiración de él,—señaló al "sacrificio".

—No, no, escuchen.

Agudizaron los oídos y evidentemente se oía una pequeña voz, casi como un susurro que parecía acercarse cada vez más y más. Pronto, se materializó el timbre melódico de una voz, tarareando una canción parecida a un arrullo.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —Gritó el del mazo sorprendiendo a todos. —¡Busquen a quién quiera que sea y mátenlo! No quiero testigos de esto. —Unos cuantos de los que estaban detrás fueron en dirección al edificio en llamas de la fábrica. Al parecer,era el lugar donde se originaba la voz.

— Y ahora, ¿en qué estábamos?— Observó a Hyde quien le devolvía el gesto cargado de un infinito odio.

Por tercera vez, levantó el mazo por los aires, provocando que Hyde cerrara los ojos súbitamente. Esperó el golpe, pero sólo atinó a oír un sonido silbante seguido de uno pesado cerca de él y otro más lejano. Abrió los ojos y el líder de aquella secta había desaparecido del lugar donde hasta hace unos segundos se encontraba. La herramienta había caído estruendosamente muy cerca de su pecho. Ahora, todos los hombres veían en una sola dirección —a unos cuantos metros lejos del altar.

Hyde, entonces, se decidió a seguir la trayectoria de su atención. Allí estaba el cuerpo inerte de su atacante.

— ¿Pero cómo…? — Dijo uno de ellos. A la par que un segundo sonido agudo se materializaba, éste desapareció instantáneamente para luego caer inerte en el suelo a unos cuantos metros atrás de donde se encontraba originalmente. Otro ruido similar y otro hombre cayó. Pronto, todos se dieron cuenta de que estaban bajo ataque y, mientras unos sacaban sus armas y disparaban hacia cualquier sitio, otros trataban de huir. Sin embargo, uno a uno eran exterminados como moscas.

Aunque Hyde no lograba comprender lo que estaba pasando, en realidad no le importaba. Ahora que estaba libre del asimiento de sus extremidades, su prioridad era salir de ahí y volver con su hijo. Su visión se hacía borrosa de cuando en cuando, porque era evidente que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento nuevamente,quizás debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que había perdido o al dolor insoportable de su brazo izquierdo—o tal vez ambos. No pensaba darse por vencido, así que gracias a que la cadena era lo suficientemente larga pudo alcanzar el mazo con su mano derecha. Lo levantó lo más alto que le permitían los eslabones y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la cadena que tenía aprisionado su brazo izquierdo.

Lo logró, la destruyó dejando sólo el grillete en su brazo. Se llenó de valor y cogiendo el clavo de la cabeza lo jaló con firmeza sacándolo de su muñeca.

— ¡AHHHH! — Esta vez, gritó con gran dolor arrojando el objeto metálico. Cogió la pesada herramienta nuevamente y se liberó las piernas. Por un momento, creyó que lo había logrado. Sin embargo, rápidamente notó que le sería imposible liberar su brazo derecho, pues para hacerlo debía levantar el mazo con la mano izquierda. ¿Cómo lo haría si ni siquiera sentía la mano y la muñeca le dolía como si se la hubieran cortado?

Al hallarse desesperado, comenzó a jalar su brazo derecho con fuerza, deseando arrancar la cadena, incluso se puso de pie para hacer fuerza con todo su cuerpo. No obstante, era inútil. Se había malogrado la otra muñeca y debido al dolor cayó sentado con ambas piernas flexionadas.

—¡¿Creíste que te dejaríamos escapar?! —Gritó, apareciendo frente a él, aquel hombre que lo secuestrara en su auto, el que lo había amenazado con su navaja y marcado con la misma. Esta vez, sin embargo, tenía un revolver en las manos y le apuntaba directo a la cabeza. —Despídase, Takarai-san.

Cuando estuvo a punto de jalar del gatillo,se escuchó el mismo sonido agudo. En ese instante, el individuo calló de espaldas a unos metros al igual que pasara con sus compañeros. Hyde recién se percató de que ya no quedaba una sola persona de pie estaban muertos. Viró la mirada hacia el último que amenazara su vida y comprobó estupefacto que encima de éste estaba una muchachita. Parecía estar aferrada a su cuello, mientras el sujeto se retorcía hasta quedar inerte sobre el piso.

La jovencita se puso de pie dando la espalda a Hyde. Luego de un rato, pareció percatarse de su presencia y, girándose muy lentamente hacia él, lo miró fijamente. Se acercó con pasos lentos hasta quedar a medio metro delante de él. Por su parte, Hyde no se movió. Seguía en la misma posición con los ojos muy abiertos a causa del miedo. Entonces, pudo verla bien: era una fémina de más o menos 20 a 22 años, de contextura muy delgada, blanca como el papel y cabello muy largo y negro como el petróleo. Súbitamente, ella se inclinó hacia él, quien aún estaba sentado.

"Esta vez es mi fin," pensó cerrando fuertemente los ojos y agachando la cabeza. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió. Lentamente, abrió sus ojos mientras levantaba la cabeza y, entonces, vio la cara de la muchachita a unos centímetros de la suya. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la nariz elevada como si disfrutara del aroma de un ramo de flores.

"Acaso ¿Me está olfateando?" Se cuestionó muy confuso, pero aún con la mirada asustada.

De pronto, ella aspiró fuertemente y abriendo los ojos —unos que él nunca había visto antes, grandes y hermosos, con pupilas de color rojo carmín.

Le regaló una sonrisa tan tierna que sólo se asemejaba a la de su hijo.

—¿Estás bien?—Le preguntó ella en un susurro.

— Ah…ah… s…s…si… —Contestó un Hyde tartamudo.

— Qué bueno… — Replicó sonriendo todavía. Extrañamente, Hyde se sintió inundado por una paz y felicidad que no supo explicar. Empero, se sentía muy relajado y feliz.

Pasaron unos segundos cuando se oyó un estruendo fuerte que parecía provenir de un arma, acto seguido la joven gritó y se hizo para atrás llevándose una mano al estómago. Le habían disparado y ella parecía sentir mucho dolor, pero no se desplomaba. Hubo otro disparo que impactó contra su hombro, y un tercero que ella pudo esquivar dándose vuelta para huir.

Hyde se volvió y observó a Gackt tras de él, con una pistola en la mano y disparando a quema ropa contra la persona que le salvó la vida.

— ¡No!¡Espera! —Gritó tratando de detenerlo, pero no lo hizo. Se giró nuevamente hacia la muchacha, sin embargo,en un segundo había desaparecido.—¿Pero qué…?

— ¡Hyde! —Gritó Gackt corriendo hacia él, arrodillándose y sujetándolo de los brazos. — ¡Hyde!¡Hyde! ¿Estás bien? ¡Resiste por favor!

— Yo… —Quiso decir algo como "estoy bien", pero las fuerzas esta vez lo abandonaban por comenzó a oscurecerse a su alrededor,mientras escuchaba la voz de su amigo gritando su nombre.

Continuará…

**Notas Finales:**

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y ya prontito estaré publicando el cap 5 muchas gracias amiga por ayudarme en la edición doumo arigatou XD


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notas del Fic: ** Mil perdones por la demora, aquí actualizo con el capítulo 5, debo aclararles que la mayor parte se trata de un POV de Hyde en un estado de inconsciencia, ok, sin mas Disruten.

**Capítulo 5**

Despertó fatigado y con un terrible dolor en la espalda y el cuello. Se sentía fatal no sólo porque apenas había descansado los ojos un par de horas sin caer en un sueño profundo, sino porque jamás en su vida se imaginó que pasaría la noche en un lugar como ese.

Las personas caminaban, hablaban y gritaban toda la santa noche haciendo imposible el poder conciliar el sueño, sin mencionar que la situación generada durante la noche de ayer y parte de la madrugada no le permitió pegar ojo. Se levantó lentamente sentándose en la cama de madera (que a él le pareció de piedra) de 1.50x1 metros. Era tan estrecha que si se daba vuelta aparecería en el suelo.

Se desperezó estirando los brazos hacia arriba, sintiendo inmediatamente el dolor punzante de su espalda. Se levantó y dio vueltas por el pequeño lugar. Necesitaba desesperadamente de sus cigarrillos, pues se sentía como si estuviera a punto de trepar por las paredes a causa de la aflicción y no sólo por aquella que sienten todos los fumadores compulsivos como él, sino la que oprimía su alma: ninguna noticia de su querido amigo secuestrado.

"Tal vez un poco de nicotina me traiga un poco de paz," vio a un policía sentado frente a las celdas quien cabeceaba debido a una noche de vigilancia.

Ya el sol se asomaba por las ventanas superiores del lugar dándole en la cara, pero aún así el oficial no se movía y continuaba dormitando.

— ¡Ey! — Trató de despertarlo. — ¡Ey! — El policía lo escuchó y pesadamente abrió uno de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Le contesto muy despectivamente.

— ¡Necesito saber si ya saben algo de mi amigo! — Insistió Ken levantando la voz, reflejando la gran impotencia y preocupación que lo embargaba. — ¿O es que todos están sentados ahí durmiendo como tú en lugar de hacer su trabajo?

— ¡¿Qué dijis…?! — Iba a levantarse de su silla para retarlo, pero fue interrumpido cuando la puerta que venía de las oficinas directamente a las celdas se abrió. Entonces, un grupo de personas se hicieron presentes en el ambiente.

— Suéltelo —. Ordenó el comandante de policía al vigía.

— ¿Señor? – Dudó, — perdón, sí señor.

Presuroso sacó sus llaves y abrió la celda.

Ni bien salió fue acogido por los brazos de Yuki quien lo abrazó fuertemente palmeándole la espalda.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Tetsu quien tenía al pequeño Akira dormido en su espalda.

— ¡Ya era hora de que vinieran por mi!

— Perdónanos —. Instó su representante, — teníamos que pagar una fianza, pero ese no era el problema. La pagamos inmediatamente y aun así debías pasar la noche aquí, es la ley.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ahora nada de eso importa, ¿supieron algo de Hyde?

— Pasamos toda la noche tratando de averiguar algo, pero nada.

— Lo único que hicieron fue preguntarnos durante toda la noche si sabíamos de alguien que odie a Hyde lo suficiente como para querer… — Yuki no quiso continuar.

— ¡¿Matarlo?!

— ¡Shhhhhhhh! – Sisearon todos en coro.

— Es claro que la delicadeza no vino incorporada contigo, Kitamura –. Musitó el bajista muy molesto señalando al pequeño infante dormido tras de él.

— Pero es que no puedo entender —. Ahora era él quien susurraba. — ¿Por qué pierden el tiempo suponiendo tonterías? Nadie jamás odiaría a Hyde.

— Eso es cierto —. Apoyó Yuki.

— Además, ¿matarlo? Hablan como si ya estuviera muerto.

— Mhum —. Carraspeó el comandante de quien se habían olvidado por completo. — Kitamura-san, necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas.

— ¡¿Seguirán perdiendo el tiempo haciendo…?! — Se detuvo ante el toque sutil del baterista en su hombro. —…De acuerdo.

Salió por delante seguido de Yuki y Masahiro-san.

— ¿Por qué no deja al niño en una de las camillas de la enfermería? Ya debe de dolerle la espalda. Lo llevó de arriba a abajo casi toda la noche y ni siquiera dejó que sus compañeros lo releven.

— Con todo el respeto que usted se merece, señor comandante, usted nunca podrá entender cómo se siente este niño ahora ni todo por lo que tuvo que pasar desde anoche. ¿Cómo cree que se sentirá si despierta y se encuentra totalmente sólo en un lugar que no conoce? No, definitivamente no lo dejaré sólo ni un momento, le prometí a su padre que lo cuidaría y voy a cumplirlo.

Dicho esto salió por delante para reunirse con sus compañeros, el comandante ya no insistió más.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Parecía como si flotara en el aire. Veía un maravilloso y hermoso cielo azul con sólo unas cuantas nubes.

"Después de todo, creo que sí fui una buena persona." Pensó creyendo que ese lugar era el tan nombrado paraíso. "Aunque…"

No podía sentir su cuerpo, nada, ni siquiera sus manos o pies. Entonces, imaginó que así se debería sentir uno cuando se convertía en un espíritu.

No obstante, dentro de él un dolor se hacía más y más fuerte. "…Entonces, ¿los espíritus pueden también sentir dolor?"

Paulatinamente, cayó en cuenta de que esa angustia provenía de su corazón.

"Se supone que no debe ser así… No debería sentirme así… Tal vez…Tal vez aún no soy un verdadero espíritu. ¿Será éste el lugar al que llaman Limbo?

— _« ¡Ey! ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que cantabas tan bien?»_

"¿Ryu?" de pronto comenzó a escuchar unas voces y sus recuerdos comenzaron a agolparse en su memoria y suspiró: "Ah, mis compañeros de Jersalem's Rod… estaba tan asustado ese día. Aún hora me siento así antes de cada concierto."

— _« ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Tetsuya Ogawa y estoy formando una banda. ¿Te gustaría ser el vocalista?»_

"Tetsu… Recuerdo que me asustaste ese día, y aunque me negué, no me dejaste en paz ni a luz, ni a sombra hasta que me hiciste cambiar de parecer… A ti nadie te dice que no, ¿cierto?

— _«Amigos, él será el guitarrista de nuestro nuevo L'arc-en-ciel, les presento a Ken Kitamura.»_

— «_Hey, Tetsu._» — Susurraba, — «_dijiste que era una banda de hombres y que me llevaría bien con EL vocalista, no LA vocalista.»_

"Jajaja, recuerdo que te di un buen golpe luego de eso," sin notarlo, estaba riendo muy despreocupadamente.

— «_Nunca había conocido a una chica que golpeara tan fuerte… ¡Auch!_»

"Eres un idiota, jajajaja. Cuando te diste cuenta, te disculpaste con una cara tan roja que se asemejaba a la camisa que llevabas en ese momento. Pero no me molestó mucho, no era la primera vez que me confundían."

— «_Yo… No sé qué decir… Lo lamento, realmente lo lamento, muchachos…_»

"Sakura,"_ s_u semblante cambió bruscamente. "Verdaderamente eras un gran amigo para mí, pero lo que pasó, nunca creí que… Ya no importa."

— «_Señores, ya tenemos nuevo baterista. Él es Yukihiro Awaji-san, venga preséntense._»

"Nunca antes oí que Tet-chan llamara a alguien con el (san) después de su nombre. Supongo que se debe a que te respeta mucho. Y no lo culpo, tu personalidad es tan seria, eficiente y reservada que infundes un gran respeto en aquellos que te rodean. Quizás, sea por eso que aún después de dos meses no podía memorizar tu nombre.»

"Yukito-san, Yuren-san, Yuichi-san…jajajaja, fue increíble que no me golpearas"

— «_Si quieres, puedes llamarme Yuki, sólo Yuki._»

"_Si quieres_… Ni siquiera me lo impusiste, me dijiste que si quería te podía llamar Yuki."

El dolor de su pecho era aún muy intenso, pero de alguna forma tolerable gracias a los recuerdos de esas personas a quienes tanto quería.

— «Mucho gusto soy Gackt Camui.»

"Claro, no podías faltar tú."

— «Hyde-san, esto… Estuve escribiendo una historia. Uno de los personajes se llama Kei y debo confesarle que lo diseñé pensando en usted.» — Luego de una pausa, prosiguió. — « ¿Le gustaría caracterizar a Kei en una película junto conmigo?»

"Nunca me consideré una persona hábil para ese tipo de cosas, y aún sigo creyendo que no lo soy, por lo que no dudé en rechazar la propuesta. Sin embargo, no te rendiste… irónicamente pensé que serías otro acosador y luego de varios ruegos volví a rendirme al igual que lo hice con Tetsuya en su tiempo."

— «_De acuerdo, dejaré de llamarte Hyde-san si tú dejas de llamarme Camui-san. Eres más formal que yo_.»

"Realmente, pasé grandes momentos durante la filmación de Moon Child."

— _«¿Gac-chan? Jajajaja nadie antes me había llamado así. No digo que me moleste, pero suena como un golpe ¡GACHANNNN!_»

"No paraba de reírme por esa comparación, aún así te quedaste con ese nombre."

Hyde siguió flotando a la deriva, y aunque podía ver su cuerpo entero no podía mover un solo músculo.

Súbitamente, todo el panorama cambió dando paso a un cielo oscuro y tormentoso.

— _«Yo nunca te he amado…»« ¡ÉL NO ES TU HIJO!»_

Aquella voz femenina evocó remembranzas desoladoras, eventos recientes que reabrían las heridas de su corazón: "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué,Megumi? "

— _« ¡MAMÁ!»_

"Akira…" Observar el sufrimiento de su hijo… El llanto de la única persona que amara en el mundo.

—_« ¿Ya no vas a quererme?»_

Un gran nudo se le formó en la garganta: "¿Qué puedo decirte ahora? Te prometí que siempre estaría contigo…"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar copiosamente sobre sus mejillas: "No pude hacer nada, ni siquiera fui capaz de luchar por ti…" En ese instante, la oscuridad cubrió su alrededor por completo, devorando la escaza luz de esperanza: "¿Realmente todo terminará así? ¿De esta forma tan miserable?"

— _«Papá, te quiero mucho.»_

"Perdóname, perdóname… Por favor… Perdóname, mi amor…" Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseaba que todos esos recuerdos dejasen de atormentarlo.

— _« ¿Estás bien?»_

Abrió los párpados súbitamente al evocar la imagen de aquella muchachita que, aunque sin éxito, tratara de salvarle la vida. Se dio cuenta, entonces, de que estaba nuevamente sobre aquel altar de piedra, encadenado de pies y manos. Batallaba por liberarse, pero todo intento era fallido.

"¡No es posible! ¡No puede ser!"

— «_De esta nadie te salva.»_

"Por favor… Alguien… Alguien… ¡AYÚDENME!"

Entonces, sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos estuvieron a punto de desorbitarse, cuando los abrió intempestivamente después de oír el sonido de su propio cuerpo caer de vuelta a la camilla tras el choque eléctrico. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su querido amigo frente a él con ojos suplicantes. Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Gackt al verlo en esa condición.

— ¡Hyde! ¡Hyde! ¡¿Puedes oírme?!

— ¡Por favor, señor! ¡Debe salir, usted no puede estar aquí! — Una enfermera lo empujaba.

— ¡Doctor, lo perdemos nuevamente!

Pronto, todo volvía a oscurecerse.

— ¡Despejen! ¡Despejen! ¡Pronto, otro choque de 500! ¡Y suminístrenle…!

No quería cerrar los ojos, pero de verdad que los sentía muy pesados: "perdónenme… Por no ser más fuerte…"

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

—Una vez más, Kitamura-san, ¿no recuerda si Takarai-san mencionó a alguien nuevo en su vida? ¿Tal vez durante los ensayos?

— ¡Por milésima vez le repito que Hyde no comentó nada ni a nadie que tratara de hacerle daño! — Se sujetaba la cabeza, estaba al borde de un ataque de cólera.

— ¡No me refiero sólo al caso explícito de hacerle daño! Mire, es probable que sea alguien de quien nunca sospecharían, es por eso…

Un oficial entró bruscamente en la sala de interrogatorios seguido del resto de los Laruku.

— ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO AQUÍ?! ¡¿QUIÉN LES DIJO QUE PODÍAN ENTRAR DE ESA…!

— ¡Señor, lo encontraron!

— ¡KEN, LO ENCONTRARON! – Gritó un muy entusiasmado Tetsu.

— ¡ENCONTRARON A MI PAPÁ! ¡ENCONTRARON A MI PAPÁ! — Corrió a sus brazos siendo cargado inmediatamente por el guitarrista.

— ¡¿Lo ves?!¡¿Qué te dije pequeño?!

— Pero dicen que está en el hospital… — Su dulce carita cambió de repente.

Todos guardaron silencio.

— ¡Vamos, no pienses de esa forma tan negativa! Estoy seguro que se trata de simples raspones o cosas por el estilo.

El pequeño asintió con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! —Yuki estaba desesperado.

Todos salieron corriendo de la delegación hacia el auto del castaño. Repentinamente, el representante de la banda, Masahiro-san, se detuvo de golpe y sujetó a Tetsuya del brazo deteniéndolo en seco, los otros continuaron su carrera.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué…?

— No deberíamos ir…

— ¿Qué? — Comenzaba a molestarse, — ¡¿cómo puedes decirme eso?! ¡Luego de que pasamos toda la noche tratando de averiguar algo de él y ahora me dices que…!

— ¡No lo digo por nosotros! Lo digo por él —.Señaló a Akira con la mirada.

— ¿Akira?

— Está muy mal…Hyde está muy mal… —Su voz se quebraba, — me dijeron desde el hospital que no están muy seguros de que sobreviva…

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡VAMOS, HABLA DE UNA VEZ, MALDITA SEA!

— Fue un intento de asesinato, Tetsu… Un grupo de satanistas lo secuestraron, trataron de sacrificarlo y… Perdió mucha sangre —. Dudó en proseguir, —yo no sé…ni siquiera Camui-san sabe muy bien lo que pasó y fue él quien me llamó para decirmelo… — Guardó silencio a causa del nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba hablar.

Tetsu tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sin decir nada más, corrió hacia su auto en donde un baterista, un guitarrista y un niño lo esperaban ansiosos.

— ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Dónde te habías…?!

— ¡Cállate por una vez en tu vida, Ken! ¡Súbanse!

Sin alegar nada más, todos subieron rápidamente al coche. Ni bien las puertas se cerraron, Ogawa aceleró a fondo y condujo a toda la potencia que le permitía su automóvil, repitiéndose una y otra vez: "Resiste, por favor…"

Continuará…

**Notas Finales: **Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier comentario será bien recibido , este capítulo llegó hasta ustedes gracias al tema "A Silent Letter" de L'arc en ciel en el que me inspiré para escribirlo.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo VI**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_Celebraba su cumpleaños dentro del club. Bailaba, bebía, reía y se divertía como nunca. Repentinamente, la música cesó y dio paso a un silencio sepulcral que logró atemorizarlo. Parecía como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para jugarle una broma. Nadie lo miraba, todos habían fijado su atención hacia el centro de la pista. _

_Caminó lentamente para ver aquello que todos observaban con detenimiento. Al llegar al sitio, la sangre se le heló por completo. Ahí estaba él, la persona que más apreciaba en el mundo, recostado sobre el suelo cubierto de sangre. Desde lo más profundo de su ser, su voz salió en un sólo grito desgarrador como el de un animal herido de muerte:_

— _¡HYDE!_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Despertó de un sobresalto.

Estaba sentado sobre una de las sillas del cuarto de hospital, mientras su cabeza se recostaba sobre la cama de Hyde. Aún abrumado, no pudo más que aceptar que esa había sido una de sus peores pesadillas…

Miró su reloj y eran casi las once de la mañana. Se levantó y se sentó correctamente, en tanto se pasaba la mano por el cabello. Cerró los ojos recostando su cabeza sobre el espaldar de la silla, trataba de relajar su mente para no recaer en la angustia. Lo atormentaba el hecho de saber que no se trataba de un simple mal sueño.

—… No fue un sueño… Fue una realidad.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y lo primero que le llegó a la mente fue la visión de su querido amigo recostado sobre una cama de hospital, conectado a una gran cantidad de cables y aparatos electrónicos que emitían un ruido peculiar. Le habían vendado una buena parte del rostro, dejando entrever su hermoso cabello, parte de las mejillas y la boca que estaba conectada a un respirador artificial. Se veía tan apacible, como si únicamente estuviera durmiendo en su cama y no en el coma profundo pronosticado por el médico.

Se levantó del lugar en el que había pasado las últimas 6 horas sin moverse ni un solo segundo. "Debo estar aquí por si despierta," se decía. Acercó su rostro al del convaleciente y, suavemente, comenzó a hablarle.

— Hyde… Debes despertar… Nunca me perdonaría si tú… — La voz se le quebró, — si tú nunca más…

Frente a él, de improvisto, la puerta se abrió sonoramente como si la hubieran pateado para ingresar. Levantó la mirada y logró reconocer a los que entraban tan intempestivamente. Sin embargo, no pudo saludar como siempre acostumbraba porque, de un segundo para otro, se vio acorralado contra la pared.

Proyectando una furia inusitada, el guitarrista de L'arc-en-ciel acaparó toda su visión.

Minutos antes…

Ni bien llegaron al hospital, observaron que ya una gran cantidad de periodistas se agolpaban en la puerta del mismo, siendo retenidos sólo por algunos policías. Salieron del automóvil y corrieron dentro, buscando la recepción sin importarles la gran cantidad de luces relampagueantes que provenían de las cámaras y a la catarata de preguntas que se les venía encima.

— ¡¿Dónde está Hideto Takarai?!

La enfermera se paralizó ante la pregunta tan directa del castaño frente a ella. Los conocía, sabía que eran los miembros del grupo más famoso de Japón, por lo que su estado de estupefacción se incrementó sin poder decir una sola palabra.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Apareció un doctor que a lo lejos escuchó el grito del bajista.

— ¡Queremos ver a nuestro amigo! — Yukihiro tomó el control. — ¡Queremos ver al cantante Hyde!

— ¡Claro que no! No podemos dejar que un grupo de personas lo vea hasta que la policía de su autorización.

— Déjenlos pasar —. Ordenó el comandante policial quien se aproximó por detrás de ellos, — ya habrá tiempo para hacer la investigación.

— De acuerdo, pero debo advertirles que no podrán permanecer en su sala por mucho tiempo, aún no está totalmente estable.

— Señor, ¿qué tiene mi papá? — Lágrimas se asomaban por los ojitos del pequeño.

Todos guardaron silencio hasta que Tetsu, recobrando la calma, se acercó a él y preguntó:

— Por favor, díganos como está… — Lo sujetó de la bata mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

El médico suspiró, bajo la cabeza un momento para luego informarles, mirándolos directamente a los ojos.

— Lamento informarles que se encuentra muy mal… La verdad, no pensábamos que sobreviviría debido a que perdió mucha sangre a causa de los golpes y heridas causadas por un arma punzo cortante.

Todos sentían como el mundo se les venía encima.

— Su muñeca izquierda está casi destrozada… Todo indica que le clavaron una especie de estaca metálica, pero no puedo asegurarlo hasta que recibamos el informe médico forense.

— ¿Qué está diciendo? No es posible… — El castaño no daba crédito a sus oídos.

— Pero él está bien ahora, ¿cierto? — Preguntó Ken esta vez, haciendo a un lado al bajista y tomando su lugar.

— Lo siento, ahora está en coma.

— ¡NO, NO ES VERDAD! ¡QUIERO VER A MI PAPÁ AHORA!

Todos estaban en shock.

— Esta en la sala 23, pero… ¡Esperen!

Sin aguardar por una autorización, corrieron a través de los pasillos de ese gran hospital, buscando por la sala número 23. No obstante, un grupo de policías se les puso en el camino. Rápidamente, el doctor junto al comandante los alcanzaron.

—El niño no puede entrar —. Sentenció el médico.

— ¡¿Por qué?! — Preguntaron al unísono.

— Por reglas del hospital, el niño sólo puede entrar en compañía de los progenitores. Ya que es su padre el que está hospitalizado, debería entrar con su madre o con un familiar cercano.

— ¡ELLOS SON MI FAMILIA!

— Akira… —Todos estaban conmovidos.

El doctor bajando la cabeza carraspeó.

— Esta bien, necesito que alguien se quede para firmar una carta de responsabilidad, sólo entonces el niño podrá pasar.

— Yo me quedaré —, afirmó Yuki. — Vayan ustedes, enseguida los alcanzaremos.

Continuaron corriendo en busca de la sala y al encontrarla, el primero en entrar con gran violencia fue Ken.

Al ver la figura de esa persona que según él era el culpable de todo, perdió la compostura. Súbitamente, se le abalanzó encima estampillándolo contra la pared.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO TÚ AQUÍ?!

— ¡Ken, ya basta! — Tetsu trataba de calmarlo.

— ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA Y AÚN ASÍ, ¿TE ATREVES A QUEDARTE CON ÉL, COMO SI NO PASARA NADA?!

— Aléjate de mí, Kitamura —. Terció Gackt mirándolo fijamente a pesar de su sorpresa.

— El que debe alejarse de aquí eres tú. ¿Entiendes? De no ser por ti nada de esto estaría…

— Al menos yo lo seguí por toda la ciudad…

Ken se quedó congelado con su rostro a unos centímetros del otro.

—… Lo seguí, lo encontré y lo traje aquí, mientras que tú… ¿Qué hiciste? Sólo descansar dentro de una celda…

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ken cerró su puño y le dio un derechazo con toda la furia contenida hasta ese momento. Gackt recibió el golpe de lleno en su mejilla izquierda cayendo al suelo de costado.

— ¡KEN, QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO! —Tetsu lo sujetó férreamente de ambos brazos, para evitar que se le echara encima al vocalista del G-Job.

— ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO! ¡YO NO FUI EL QUE LO EXPUSO A ESTO, YO NO FUI EL QUE LO ABANDONÓ A SU SUERTE!

— ¡Ken, ya basta! — Suplicaba Ogawa.

— ¡TIENES RAZÓN!… Tienes toda la razón… — Gackt, quien hasta ese momento no se había levantado, mantenía la mirada en el suelo y con una voz llena de dolor y reproche para sí mismo continuó: — No debí… Nunca debí haberlo invitado, sabía que su situación era muy mala con su familia pero yo y mi egoísmo… Yo fui el que insistió para que fuera, si hubiera pensado más en él en lugar de mis propios caprichos… ¡¿CREES QUE NO LO SÉ?! No necesito que alguien como tú me recuerde todo lo que hice mal.

Lentamente se puso de pie dándoles la espalda para luego girarse y mirarlos de frente.

— Sólo espero que algún día puedan perdonarme…

Ken se tranquilizó automáticamente, gran parte de su ira había desaparecido.

—… Pero quiero que sepan que, no importa lo que me cueste o el tiempo que me lleve, haré que los que le hicieron esto lo paguen. Además… Seguiré visitando a Hyde todo el tiempo hasta que despierte, eso no me lo impedirás tú.

Emprendió su camino fuera de la habitación ante la mirada de dos músicos sorprendidos por tal muestra de carácter. Cuando llegó a la puerta, estuvo a punto de chocar contra Yukihiro que llevaba al niño en brazos. Estos dos no pudieron evitar notar el hilo de sangre que corría por el costado izquierdo de la boca del solista.

— ¿Gackt? — Observó el infante.

— Yo… — Huyendo de su mirada, acotó — de verdad… Perdóname pequeño… Perdóname, por favor…

Ambos observaron lágrimas recorrer por el afligido rostro del Camui antes de que acelerara el paso para desaparecer de ahí.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Cuando llegó a la recepción, su único anhelo era salir lo más antes posible del hospital. No podía ver casi nada a causa de las lágrimas de impotencia que se asomaban por sus ojos.

— ¡Gackt!

Ese grito le puso los pies en la tierra ya que reconoció inmediatamente a quien le pertenecía. Levantó la mirada y encontró a You delante de él, Chachamaru se le acercó corriendo y lo sujetó de ambos brazos mirándolo muy preocupado.

— ¿Estás bien cariño? — Era la forma en que siempre lo llamaba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó contra su guitarrista, abrazándolo para hundir su rostro en su pecho tratando de sacar todo el dolor y el sentimiento de culpa que llevaba dentro.

— ¿Cariño? — Correspondió al gesto sin saber que decir, nunca antes había visto a su compañero de esa manera —tan conmocionado y devastado.

El cantante permaneció así unos segundos, hasta que sin previo aviso hizo a Chacha a un lado bruscamente, aunque sin separarse del todo. Manteniendo sus manos en los brazos del que llevaba el cabello largo, con la cabeza gacha, pronunció:

— Escucha, — hablaba con voz trémula y llena de odio, levantó el rostro y mirándolo fijamente prosiguió. — ¡Necesito que me ayuden, llamen a mis abogados, mis detectives privados, mis médicos…!

—Gackt, Gackt… — You trataba de detener el ímpetu del solista, pero este ni caso hizo.

—… Quiero que localicen a todo aquel que pueda ayudarnos a…

— ¡GACKT!

— ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

— ¡NO! ¡ESCUCHA! — haciendo a un lado a Chacha, lo tomó de los hombros sacudiéndolo para que entrara en razón.

— Si no quieren ayudarme, lo haré yo sólo. — Bruscamente, se quitó de encima los brazos de su violinista para dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida.

— ¡NO IRÁS A NINGÚN LADO! — Chacha se puso frente a él. — Lo siento, cariño… — Y le propinó tremenda bofetada que funcionó más eficazmente que un sedante, pues el cantante estaba tan atontado que ya no continuó con sus aspavientos — ¡Escúchame bien, Gackt Camui! ¡Tú no saldrás de aquí hasta que te tranquilices! ¡Ya tuvimos suficiente toda la noche orando porque no te pasara algo a ti también, y ahora ¿te irás así como si nada?! ¡Cómo si no te importáramos!

You estaba tan sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar, nunca antes Chachamaru había tratado de esa manera a su querido Gackt.

— Lo… Lo lamento.

— Vamos, querido, no trates de cargar con todo tú solo. Sé que lo de Hyde-san es algo terrible, pero te suplico que trates de pensar en ti un poco ahora, sólo mírate…

Chachamaru tenía razón. Si bien Gackt no había pasado por todo lo que pasó Hyde, había puesto en peligro su vida un millar de veces. Tales situaciones tenían sus consecuencias ya que tenía un hilo se sangre que corría de su labio partido, una muñeca dislocada gracias al brusco frene en el cruce de Shibuya, además de la ropa toda manchada con la sangre de Hyde. No cabía duda de que Gackt había vivido una pesadilla estando despierto y que ahora su estabilidad emocional estaba colapsada, por lo que era necesario ser firme con él.

— Escucha, Gackt —. Dijo esta vez You, — hablé con el comandante de la policía y me dijo que debes declarar contando todo lo que pasó anoche. Pero le dije que ahora estabas en una situación delicada por lo que te dejarán en paz hasta mañana a las 10.

— ¿Dónde está él ahora?

— Fueron al lugar donde encontraste a Hyde-san.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no puede ser, no deben ir, ahí hay algo que… Todos podrían morir!

Unos policías al escuchar esto se acercaron.

— ¿Qué está diciendo?

—No, no es nada, señores. Disculpen a mi querido amigo —. Intervino Chacha, — está muy confundido y traumatizado por lo que tuvo que vivir anoche.

— Pero… — Fue detenido por You quien negaba con la cabeza y que susurrándole al oído dijo:

— Deja que la policía haga su trabajo por hoy. No necesitamos que nos dijeras qué hacer. Ya enviamos a tus detectives a que investiguen, deja que ellos se encarguen. Tranquilo… Nada va a pasar.

— ¿Dónde están Yoshiki y Miyavi?

— Yoshiki está ahora con tus abogados en tu casa, pero Miyavi aún está en Londres, parece que se metió en problemas por lo que tendrá que quedarse un rato más, pero no te preocupes él está enterado de todo, es más, puso a todo su personal a tu disposición y a la de Hyde-san

— Muchas gracias…

Gackt no sabía cómo decirles a sus amigos lo que había pasado en el lugar. Después de todo, lo que vio era indescriptible: sangre, fuego y cuerpos sin vida esparcidos por doquier. Los que se llevaron a Hyde estaban muertos, pero lo que lo había causado era incierto, ¿podría la policía descifrar algo tan increíblemente misterioso? ¿Cómo lo harían si ni siquiera él, que lo vio con sus propios ojos, podía hacerlo?

"Y ella... "

Decidió confiar en sus camaradas, porque lo último que deseaba era tener que contar la historia una y otra vez. Lo que realmente quería era llegar a su casa y ponerse a trabajar lo más antes posible en el caso de Hyde junto con sus detectives.

"No dejaré que se salgan con la suya, Haido…" Pensó.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Tanto Yukihiro como el pequeño niño no sabían lo que había pasado con Gackt y en verdad no les importaba. Cuando entraron, vieron a Ken y a Tetsu parados frente a la cama de Hyde con las lágrimas cayendo a cántaros por sus mejillas.

El mundo y todo lo demás se le vino abajo al pobre chiquillo quien se soltó del baterista para correr hacia su padre.

Quiso subir en la cama, pero Tetsu lo sujetó fuertemente para que no lo hiciera, pues podría empeorar la condición del vocalista.

— ¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPAAAÁ! — Luchaba por liberarse del agarre del castaño hasta que éste lo abrazó. — ¡Papá despierta, Por favor! ¡Papá no me dejes! — Hundió su rostro en el pecho de quien lo abrazaba. — Papá…

Ninguno pudo contenerse más. Tetsu estiró uno de sus brazos tratando de acariciar la mejilla de Hyde, pero no pudo. No tenía el valor suficiente y con la vista totalmente nublada se dirigió a él: — Hyde… Hyde, por favor, no nos hagas esto. Despierta, por favor…

Yuki retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Resbaló por ella quedando sentado. Flexionó las rodillas contra su pecho, cubriéndose el rostro para llorar a más no poder.

Ken golpeó fuertemente el muro dando un grito de frustración, llorando sin saber cómo pedirle perdón a su amigo por no haber estado a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba.

Continuará…


	7. Capítulo7

**Capítulo VII**

Ya había pasado una semana y dos días desde el incidente en la fábrica de textiles. Por todos lados y en todos los noticieros se manejaban hipótesis de lo que había ocurrido esa fatídica noche ya que la policía no daba ningún tipo de información. Por un lado, centenares de fans de L'ar-en-ciel y en especial de Hyde se congregaban a puertas del céntrico hospital de Tokio dando su apoyo a todos los miembros de la banda. Todos estaban devastados desde el día en que el nosocomio había declarado que el famoso cantante había entrado en un estado de coma.

Por el otro lado, los fans del segundo implicado se comían las uñas a causa de la desesperación que les provocaba el no saber nada de su ídolo de rock: Gackt Camui. Se lo había visto un par de veces entrando en la delegación de la policía distrital, pero como siempre al salir no brindaba ninguna declaración. Se decía que iba cada noche al hospital o cuando los Laruku no estaban, nadie sabía que había pasado entre ellos, pero debía ser algo grave. Ante esto los tabloides no se hicieron esperar. Diariamente publicaban fascículos relacionados al presunto quiebre en las relaciones entre los L'arc y el G-Job.

"_Fotos inéditas del CULPABLE de la tragedia Takarai ingresando al hospital de incognito," "Peleas internas ¿Búsqueda del culpable?," "Observen la sangre que sale de la boca de Camui el día que los de L'arc-en-ciel llegaron al hospital," "Los del L'arc definitivamente creen en la justicia de propia mano,_" _"¿Gackt tras las rejas? Principal sospechoso,"_ eran unos ejemplos del montón de titulares que se hallaban en periódicos y revistas de mala fama.

Mientras que en la población común la incertidumbre crecía día a día, ésta no era menos entre el circulo más intimo de Hyde y Gackt respectivamente, pues durante todo este tiempo las investigaciones no habían avanzado casi nada. Cada vez que se tenía una pista de lo que pasó esa noche, se derrumbaba ante otra evidencia. Cualquier hipótesis se desmoronaba ante el hecho de que no había sobrevivido ninguno de los supuestos secuestradores de Hyde, sin mencionar otra gran cantidad de cadáveres hallados en el lugar. Este singular grupo habría estado compuesto de galenos, científicos y guardias de seguridad ajenos, al parecer, al grupo satanista.

Según las investigaciones, se manejaba la versión de que estas personas habían muerto dentro de la explosión, siendo que los satanistas llegaron después. Aunque, también, se creía que fueron ellos los que causaron la explosión matando a todos los que estaban dentro. Pero entonces, ¿Qué pasó con los satanistas? ¿Quién acabó con ellos?

Todas estas interrogantes se encontraban sobre el escritorio del comandante policial, en sus respectivos folders entregados por sus detectives.

— Tenemos que pensar en algo… — Instaba uno de ellos.

— Ya lo sé, debe haber algo que se nos está escapando. — Hablaba para sí

— Si la segunda hipótesis fuera cierta, aun no podemos responder quién mató a los satanistas.

— No le parece extraño que el único que haya estado presente sea Camui… Fue el único que, supuestamente, vio los cadáveres de éstos regados por todas partes. No será que… Que haya sido él quien los…

— Eso es imposible, señor. Evidentemente, según informes de balística, Camui-san hizo uso de su pistola, pero sólo llegó a disparar 6 de las 8 balas que había en la recámara. Con sólo 6 balas no pudo acabar con todos ellos. Además, presentan múltiples cortes por donde se desangraron, sin mencionar a algunos que no tenían una gota de sangre en sus cuerpos.

—Pero disparó, ese es el punto.

— Efectivamente. Sin embargo, las veces que lo interrogamos, continua sosteniendo que le pareció ver una sombra delante de Takarai-san y pensó que era uno de los atacantes, por lo que no dudó en disparar. Pero cuando se acercó más, resultó que sólo se trataba de un juego de sombras a causa del fuego y que el vocalista estaba sólo.

— ¡En otras palabras, el único que puede aclarar todo este lio es aquél que está en coma en el hospital!

—Así es, señor. Me temo que sí.

—Demonios… Aún sigo creyendo que fue Camui el que tiene todas las pistas que nos faltan, sólo que me pregunto, ¿Qué hace que nos las esconda?

— Dudo mucho que él sepa algo que nosotros no. Me refiero a que sea culpable en cierto modo, pues tengo entendido que contrató detectives personales que trabajan para él. ¿Qué motivo tendría hacer eso si supiera todo lo que pasó? — Refutaba el detective — de todas formas, no digo que esté totalmente excluido de la investigación, aún hay muchas cosas que a mí me suenan muy mal. Debemos buscar otras alternativas o simplemente esperar a que Takarai-san despierte.

El comandante se recargó pesadamente en su silla encendiendo un cigarrillo.

— Créeme si te digo que no hay persona en el mundo que desee más que yo, que él despierte.

Pero el oficial se equivocaba, no era él quien más deseaba que Hyde despertase. Día tras día, hora tras hora y minuto tras minuto, 3 músicos y un niño se la pasaban viviendo dentro del hospital esperando alguna noticia del personal médico que les informe si su querido amigo había despertado. No pensaban darse por vencidos, aunque debían admitir que la desesperanza crecía con cada hora que pasaba.

— ¿Qué hora es? — Preguntó Yuki.

Ken miró su reloj.

— Ya casi son las 2.

— Debemos llevar a Akira-chan a comer algo.

— Yo no tengo hambre —. Respondió muy despectivamente.

— ¡Puede que tú no, pero él…!

—Vamos dejen de pelear —. Intervino Tetsu que volvía con el pequeño sujetado de la mano después de dar un paseo por el jardín.

— ¡¿Despertó mi papá?!

No hubo respuesta, el chiquillo sólo bajó la cabeza.

— Escucha pequeño, — Yuki se puso de pie y se agachó frente a él — ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo y luego venimos a visitar a tu papi? ¿Eh?

—Y ¿Qué pasa si mi papá despierta y yo estoy lejos perdiendo el tiempo comiendo?

Ken sonrió enternecido y levantándose también se puso a su lado.

— Pero dime, ¿qué sucedería si despierta dentro de no sé unos 20 minutos y se encuentra con un muy hambriento Akira, quien pensaba que almorzar era perder el tiempo? Se sentirá muy triste porque habrás estado pasando hambre por estar a su lado. No creo que sea lo que tu papi quiera.

— Lo más probable es que coja a Ken del cuello y lo arroje por la ventana, por no haber llevado a su hijo a comer… — Yuki se mofaba.

Todos rieron, era algo que realmente necesitaban luego de tantos días de continuo estrés e incertidumbre.

— ¡A mí! ¡¿Por qué a mí?! ¿Acaso soy el único que está a cargo de Akira-chan?

— No, pero tú un día dijiste frente a Doiha que siempre serías como un segundo padre para Akira.

— Que gran trabajo estás haciendo… Segundo padre —. Tetsu era quien se burlaba esta vez.

—Por favor, pequeñín. No dejaras que tu papi me mate, ¿Cierto? No le harías eso a tu tío Ken.

— Me gustaría ver cuánto tarda en caer de la ventana una persona de aquí hasta el primer piso —. Ken puso cara de pánico, — no es verdad, estoy bromeando —. Le gustaba mucho molestarlo.

— Uff, por un momento creí que hablabas en serio.

—Vayan ustedes primero, yo me quedaré haciendo guardia —. Ordenó Tetsu. — No se tarden, no olviden que a las 3 podremos entrar a verlo.

— ¡Claro!

Y los dos adultos junto al niño emprendían su marcha hacia la cafetería del hospital.

— No le vuelvas a hacer esas bromas a tu tío Ken.

— Y dale con lo de "TIO".

—Claro que soy su tío, ¿verdad, cariño?

— ¿Qué comeremos hoy tío Ken?

— ¡JAJA! ¡Me dijo tío! ¡¿Cómo te quedó el ojo?!

— Nee, Akira-chan. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres a un tío como éste?

— ¡¿A qué te refieres con "Como éste"?!

Y desaparecieron tras doblar en la esquina derecha del pasillo.

— Vaya que son ruidosos… — Se sentó en una de las sillas de plástico, cruzó los brazos y miró hacia la esquina contraria del pasillo.

— ¡Ey! ¡Ya no es necesario que te escondas! ¡Ya se fue! — Gritó hacia el lugar.

De pronto, de esta esquina salió un personaje bastante singular, vestido con un saco negro y muy largo, un sombrero de copa del mismo color y lentes oscuros.

— ¡No me estaría escondiendo de no ser por ti!

— De acuerdo, lo lamento. Fui yo el que te pidió que hicieras esto para evitar que se compliquen más las cosas entre Ken y tú.

En ese momento Gackt se quitó los lentes y el sombrero dándoselos a Tetsu.

— ¿Pudiste obtener un permiso del médico?

— Si, mi manager consiguió que me permitieran entrar hoy por unos minutos. Después de todo, no sólo Ken no puede verme sino tampoco los periodistas. Odio como se arrojan sobre mí para preguntarme cosas que no quiero responder.

— Lo sé, pero date prisa. Sé que esos tres tragarán la comida en dos bocados y estarán aquí cuando menos nos lo imaginemos.

— Muchas gracias Tetsu, eres un gran amigo.

— Descuida, sé que tú no tuviste culpa de nada, además, Hyde hubiera detestado que nos peleemos por simples suposiciones tontas.

— ¿Tú no entrarás?

—No, sólo podemos entrar una hora por día debido a su estado delicado, pero tú tienes autorización para entrar ahora, así que adelante.

Sin decir nada más, abrió la habitación de Hyde e ingresó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La persona en la cama de ese hospital seguía sin mover un solo músculo desde el día en que lo pusieron ahí. A excepción de su diafragma que se expandía y contraía para dar paso a la respiración, todo él era como una estatua inamovible.

—Te veías igual el día de mi fiesta, ¿recuerdas? — Gackt sonrió al comenzar a hablarle a su querido amigo. — Cuando no te volviste ni siquiera para saludar a las personas al presentarte…

Al igual que siempre no hubo respuesta.

— No sé por qué esos ineptos no permiten que tengas visitas durante gran parte del día, en especial de tus compañeros de banda. Jaja, son como una familia, una muy extraña pero una familia al fin y al cabo. Entiendo que estés muy delicado, pero deberíamos estar aquí hablándote todo el tiempo para ayudarte a que vuelvas con nosotros.

Acercó uno de los sillones a la cama para sentarse y acercarse lo más posible al cantante.

— Me escuchas, ¿verdad, Hyde? Por favor, encuentra el camino y vuelve con nosotros… Déjanos escuchar tu hermosa voz una vez más.

No podía contener las lágrimas, pero debía hacerlo.

— Ok, se que te estás esforzando con todo tu ser para ponerte bien —. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su saco. — Yo también seré fuerte, no puedo dejar que me ganes ni tampoco puedo ser derrotado por tu hijo… Deberías verlo, vaya que es un gran niño, muy valiente y decidido.

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que su escaso tiempo se había terminado. De pronto, una enfermera ingresó para hacerle la revisión rutinaria al vocalista.

—Ah, lo lamento, no sabía que…

—No, soy yo quien debe disculparse. Ya debería irme, pero, por favor, ¿me permite unos segundos?

— Claro que si —. Y salió sin alegar nada, era una señorita muy amable.

—Demonios, cómo pasa de rápido la hora cuando se trata de cosas importantes… Bien, Hyde yo ya me voy. Vendré mañana de nuevo sólo esperando que podamos hablar frente a frente esta vez y no tenga que darte mis aburridos monólogos —. Rió por lo bajo, — hay tantas cosas de las que quiero hablarte… Y en especial de ella. Sólo tú puedes decirme qué… — Decidió callar — olvídalo, recupérate y ya nos veremos mañana nuevamente.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, estaban Tetsu y la enfermera conversando.

— Lamento haberla hecho esperar…

— Que va, no se preocupe —. Dicho esto, se internó en la habitación dejando solos a ambos.

— Aún no hay mejorías, ¿cierto? — Hablaban ahora mirando fijamente la puerta de la habitación.

—No sé cuanto más pueda durar esta situación, y no lo digo por nosotros, sino por el pequeño. Si Hyde no…

—No digas eso Tetsu, Hyde es fuerte. Sé que volverá, como dices no por nosotros, sino por su hijo.

—Gackt, escuché ciertos rumores de que estas llevando a cabo una investigación por ti mismo. ¿Es verdad?

—Vaya, que rápido vuelan los rumores.

—Los escucho cuando estamos en la estación de policía cada vez que vamos a declarar. ¿Ya averiguaste algo?

— Aún no tengo pistas muy sólidas, pero créeme que cuando las tenga, ustedes serán los primeros en enterarse.

Dicho esto cogió su sombrero y sus lentes de la silla y se dispuso a irse.

— Una vez más, muchas gracias —. Se despidió haciendo una reverencia y se alejó desapareciendo en la esquina occidental del pasillo.

Tetsu lo vio marcharse, se sentó ahora pensando que ya no tenía de que preocuparse porque había logrado ayudar a Gackt sin que Ken se enterara. Cruzó los brazos creyendo que podría relajarse.

Que equivocado estaba.

Pasó unos buenos minutos y la enfermera salió de la habitación alejándose por el mismo ángulo en el que Yuki, Ken y el niño doblaran. De pronto, de este mismo, surgió de modo sorprendente una persona a la que el bajista conocía muy bien.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó con mucho desprecio en su voz y poniéndose de pie.

— Ah, eres tú… Vine por mi hijo, obviamente.

Frente a él estaba la persona que hiciera sufrir tanto a su vocalista.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas muy preocupada?

— ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Claro que lo estoy.

—Por supuesto, tan preocupada que esperaste hasta una semana, dos días y 15 horas para venir por él —. Contestó con ironía.

— ¡Eso a ti que te importa! Es más, no tengo tiempo que perder. ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

—Tienes razón, Megumi. No tiene por qué importarme, pero si tratas de herir a Hyde de nuevo, entonces si es asunto mío.

—Ja, ¿herirlo?

—Si te llevas al niño, matarás a su padre.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Creí que eras un poco más inteligente, Tetsuya. Si ni siquiera puede darse cuenta de que Akira está a su lado, ¿No dicen que está en coma?

Ese último comentario causó que a Tetsu le hirviera la sangre, quiso acercarse a ella y abofetearla, pero no podía montar un show por respeto principalmente a su amigo. Después de todo, era la persona a la que Hyde amó una vez y la madre de ese pequeño ángel.

—Escucha, Megumi. No te contesto como debiera sólo porque estamos en un hospital, pero no puedo permitir que te lleves al niño. Antes, deberás pasar por sobre mi cadáver.

—Sabes, no me sorprende tal respuesta de tu parte, ni de ninguno de los otros buenos para nada de L'arc en ciel, es por eso que… —Buscaba dentro de su bolso negro de cuero, — traje esto —. Y le extendió una carta al bajista para que la leyera.

Una vez que terminó, Tetsu se tomó su tiempo para releerla. Simplemente era inverosímil. Aquel documento era una orden judicial para Hyde, convocándole ante un juzgado a apelar legalmente por la tutela de su hijo. Además, otorgaban la custodia a Megumi, mientras comenzara y durara el juicio.

— ¿Quieres darte prisa? Estoy apurada. ¿Dónde está el niño?

— ¿Estás apurada? ¿Para qué? ¡¿PARA ENCONTRARTE CON TU AMANTE?! ¡¿PIENSAS LLEVAR A AKIRA A TU CITA?!

— ¿Cómo te atreves…? ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME DE ESA MANERA?!

— ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES TÚ A HACERLE ESTO A AMBOS?!

— ¡LO ÚNICO QUE QUIEREN USTEDES ES USAR A MI HIJO COMO TERAPIA PARA HYDE!

— ESE PEQUEÑÍN HA HECHO GRANDES COSAS POR ÉL, NO SABES CUÁNTO SE DESESPERA POR VOLVER CADA VEZ QUE LO LLEVAMOS A PASEAR, Y SIEMPRE PREGUNTA SI SU PADRE YA DESPERTÓ. NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE…

— ¿Mamá?

Detrás aparecieron los dos músicos junto al pequeño.

— ¡Mamá, Volviste! — Corrió hacia ella. Cuando la alcanzó, Megumi se arrodilló y recibió su férreo abrazo.

—Ah, mi amor… Te extrañé mucho. ¿Me extrañaste?

—Mamá, ¿viniste a visitar a Papá?

Ella guardó silencio ante esta pregunta.

— ¿Qué hace esa mujer aquí? — Preguntó Ken disponiéndose a alejar al niño de ella, pero Yuki lo detuvo con un agarre sutil en su brazo.

— Mira lo feliz que está de verla, no es algo en lo que debas intervenir.

Ambos caminaron hasta Tetsu para preguntarle sobre aquella situación inusitada. Pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, la madre de Akira se puso de pie y tomó al infante de su manita.

—Ven, cariño, vámonos.

— ¿A dónde?

— ¿Cómo a dónde? Pues a casa, mi vida.

— ¿Volverás con papá y conmigo al departamento?

—Claro que no, tontito, ahora vivirás conmigo.

Ken y Tetsu reaccionaron tratando de ir hacia ella, sin embargo, se detuvieron al ver la reacción del niño.

— ¿Qué? No estás sugiriendo que abandone a mi papá, ¿cierto?

—Pero si ni siquiera está aquí contigo, no puede ni cuidarte.

— ¡Yo lo cuido a él! Mamá, ¿no sabes que está muy mal? Tuvo un accidente y…

— ¡Precisamente por eso! ¡Estás aquí sin ningún tipo de supervisión! No hay quien te cuide apropiadamente. Apuesto a que no has comido bien hasta ahora, ¿qué tipo de porquerías puedes comer en este hospital? ¡Vámonos!

— ¡No mamá! ¡No puedo…!

— ¡Cállate! — Y lo jalaba.

— ¡NO, MAMÁ! ¡POR FAVOR, YO NO QUIERO ALEJARME DE MI PAPÁ! — El chiquillo forcejeaba inútilmente.

— ¡ESA NO ES TU DECISIÓN! ¡VAMONOS!

— ¡MAMAAÁ!

— ¡MEGUMI! — Todos quedaron en silencio ante el grito de Ken, quien se alejaba del resto de sus compañeros dirigiéndose hacia la aludida. Tetsu trató de detenerlo tomando su brazo, pero fue inútil. Ken se liberó violentamente.

—Ken… — Yuki instó sabiendo que era vano intentar detenerlo. "Será capaz de…" El guitarrista era bien conocido por ser muy temperamental, no obstante, "¿sería capaz de golpear a una mujer?" Se preguntaba.

— ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?! ¡¿TÚ TAMBIÉN TRATARÁS DE HACERTE EL HÉROE CON HYDE?! ¡YA PUSE UNA DEMANDA, AKIRA SE QUEDA CONMIGO HASTA QUE SU QUERIDO AMIGO SEA CAPAZ DE PARARSE Y PELEAR POR ÉL EN UN JUZGADO! Y no hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer al respecto —. Terminó de hablar mirándolo a los ojos con total desprecio, mientras el chiquillo lloraba desconsoladamente aún luchando por liberar su manito del agarre de su madre.

Ken le sostenía la mirada con ojos llenos de ira, y cuando todos creyeron que le propinaría una bofetada de aquellas, lo que pasó en realidad dejó a todos perplejos. De un segundo a otro, el guitarrista estaba arrodillado frente a ella con la cabeza en el suelo.

—Por lo que más quieras… Por aquello que más ames, por favor, no te lo lleves. No sabes cuánto se necesitan, y también nosotros. Es un ángel que llena nuestras vidas así como la de su padre, así que, por favor…

Ante esto, Akira había dejado de llorar, viéndolo atónito al igual que el resto de los Laruku. Empero, definitivamente, quien estaba más sorprendida era Megumi.

—Megumi… — Manifestó Tetsu elevando un poco la voz.

— ¡Claro que no, no podrán persuadirme de que…!

Súbitamente, oyeron el sonido de una puerta abriéndose tras de ellos seguido de un estruendo como si algo pesado cayera al suelo. Los laruku giraron muy asustados, mientras que Megumi y el niño miraban de frente con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ninguno de los presentes podía creer lo que estaban viendo, se quedaron paralizados ante tal visión. Inmediatamente, un susurro se dejó oír a través de ese pasillo de hospital.

—… Por favor, no… no te lleves a mi hijo…

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

— ¡No puedo creer que no hayamos obtenido más información al respecto! — Protestaba un solista a sus detectives ni bien había llegado a su hogar.

— Lo lamento, pero no quedó nadie con vida para verificar si la explosión fue un accidente o fue provocado —. Se defendió uno de ellos.

— Algunos de estos cadáveres estaban mutilados dentro de la fábrica. Esa clase de heridas no son causadas por el fuego. Además, se suponía que esa fábrica estaba abandonada, ¿qué hacían allí dentro?

—Más bien, ¿qué ocultaban? — Argumentó Gackt aspirando su cigarrillo.

— ¿Perdón…?

No pudieron continuar porque la puerta de la sala principal de la casa de Camui se abrió violentamente.

— ¡YOU! ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ENTRANDO DE ESA MANERA…?!

—Despertó.

— ¿Qué di-…? — Preguntó atónito.

—Despertó, Gackt. Hyde-san recobró la conciencia.

Continuará….


End file.
